Something's Gotta Give
by anarchyfairy669
Summary: Jess and Adrian have been best friends since highschool. One day Jess receives some terrible news, and it seems all Adrian cares about is Rose.
1. I'm Okay

Chapter 1: I'm Okay (I Promise)

I woke up to extremely loud knocking on my door. I groaned as I sat up from my full sized bed. I drowsily got out of my bed and stretched my arm up above my head and I got a few pops out of my back from doing so. The knocking continued as I made my way over to my front door as I peeped through my peep hole to be met by jade green eyes. I smiled as I unlocked my door to be greeted by my best friend Adrian Ivashkov. He is around half a foot taller than me, and he has a pale complexion that really compliment his eyes an his stylishly messy brown hair.

"Well good morning beautiful," he started. "You know it's 2 p.m right?"

He chuckled at me as he went straight to my living room and sat down on my brown sectional.

"Yes I'm aware Adrian. I _was_ taking a nap until _someone_ showed up banging on my front door like a mad man." I replied giving him a sour scowl as I sat next to him.

"Well sorry Jess, should I show myself out?"

"Nah, I mean, you've already disturbed my slumber, so you might as well stay for a while."

Adrian pulled out a pack of cigarettes, Marlboro NXTs to be exact, my favorite type of cigarettes an he opened them up, pulled one out and lit it up. I rose my eyebrows at him and darted my eyes between him and the cigarettes.

"What," he asked after taking a long puff? "Do you want one or something?"

"I would greatly appreciate one."

He took another long drag and blew the smoke up above us.

" _Well_ I suppose I could give you one, but what do I get out of this?"

"My eternal loyalty and gratitude. Oh and don't forget an everlasting friendship."

I smiled sweetly and batted my eyes at him. He chuckled and tossed the pack at me. I happily accepted them and pulled one out. I popped the menthol bead in it and Adrian lit it for me. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the taste of my first cigarette in almost a week. I blew the smoke out with a smile plastered on my face.

"So, what brings you around these parts of town my good sir?"

"Well my good lady, I've missed you something fierce, so I had planned on whisking you away for a night out on the town."

"Oh is that so?"

"Oh it is."

He put out his cigarette in my black ashtray and I soon followed suit.

"So should I start getting ready or...?"

"Most definitely dear."

I got up from the couch and went to my bathroom to go potty and brush my teeth and hair. I looked in the morror once I was done. I have really long, thick hair. It's all black except my bangs, those are blood red and they go across my forehead. My eyes are a crystal blue and my skin tone is rather tan even though I don't necessarily spend a lot of time outside. It's because I'm Italian, very Italian. My father is full blown Italian and my mother is half Italian and half Black Irish. I smiled showing my teeth and they're nice and white. Now it's time to get dressed. I exited the bathroom and seen Adrian snooping through my liquor cabinet.

"No drinking if you're driving mister," I scolded.

"I know I know I'm just looking to see what I'll need to pick up later," he responded flicking his hand at me without emerging his face from my liquor cabinet.

"Mmhmm... So anyways how should I dress?"

"Hmm... I was planning on taking to you to a party a friend of mine is having. It's her birthday, so semi formal, like me."

He stood up straight and gestured to his dark red long sleeved button up shirt and nice black denim jeans and his black sneakers. I nodded and went to my bedroom closing the door behind me. I leaned against my door and smiled before heading to my closet. I searched for something to wear until I found a cute black ruffled skirt that went down to just my mid thighs and I pulled my pajama pants down and slipped into the skirt. Man I'm happy I showered this morning I thought a I searched for a top. My eyes wondered to a really cute blood red, low cut silk tank top with black lace around the hems. I took off my wife beater and slipped the tank on. It hugged my body in all the right places. I found a cute pair of black ballerina flats and slipped them on. I looked at myself in my body length mirror and smiled. I look hella good. My hair is straighten and looks great. I'm 5'5, not super tall but hey, who am I to bitch? I weigh around 150, but I'm fairly muscular, thanks to me being a Damphire, and I have a fairly large bust, I wear a 24 D cup. I also have a somewhat hourglass figure. I hurried and applied a light layer of powder foundation and some mascara and eyeliner and then I heard **I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston** playing on my speakers. I giggled and ran out to the living room.

There Adrian was leaning against the wall of my bedroom waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest as he drug us to the center of my living room, leading a slow dance with me. We started to sing along with the song as we danced around in circles. He knows how much I love this song. He is so damn sweet sometimes. Once the song was over we lingered for a minute, just holding each other close. I tried to listen to his heart but I couldn't hear it over the sound of my own heart pounding in my ears. He pulled away and said that we should get going. I was a bit let down but didn't show it as I followed him out to his car. Today he is sporting a beautiful cherry red convertible 1969 mustang. He unlocked the car and we got in. He started the car up and the engine purred to life.

"So who's birthday are we celebrating today? Oh shit, I need to get them a gift too!" I stated as he pulled out of the parking lot of my apartment building.

"It's Lissa, and I've got the gifts covered for us Jess."

My heart slightly sank when I heard where we're going. If it's Lissa's party, then _she_ will definitely be there. I signed inwardly and sank into my seat, biting the inside of my lip. Adrian continued talking, completely unaware of my sudden mood change.

"So we're going to be heading out to Scottsdale, do you wanna stop at a gas station and get anything first?"

"Uh yeah, let's stop at a Circle K," I replied.

He pulled into one of the many Circle Is and I got out quickly before he could offer me any money. I went inside before he even got out of the car. I made myself a 44 ounce of my favorite soda, Mountain Dew, and went to go pay for it. I also got myself 3 packs of NXTs, knowing that I'm going to blow through at least 1 and a half packs by the end of this night. As I handed over the cash Adrian came in.

"Damn you're quick Jess."

He stood by my while I received my change, then I followed him to the fountain soda station as he got himself a 44 ounce Cherry Pepsi. I followed him up to the register and he got himself 2 packs of Marlboro Gold 100.

"Ready to go Jess?"

I nodded as I sipped at my Dew.

The car ride out to Lissa's would have been silent if not for the radio boarding classic rock. I wasn't in much of a talkative mood at the current moment in time. When we seen the sign indicating we were now in Scottsdale Adrian turned down the music.

"So the party is from three to ten," he said with a wide grin.

"Sweet," I replied some what sourly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't sound like it.."

"I'm just anxious I guess."

I gave a half hearted laugh. We pulled up to Lissa's place. The road was lined with cars and it was only 3:1e We got a place to park in her Driveway since her and Adrian are such good friends. We got out and I could hear loud music from the house. Her home is made of stucko and is 4 stories high and at least twice as long as a trailer. It's pearl white and just gorgeous. You immediately know the person that lives here is loaded. You just wouldn't think that she's 21. I guess that's a benefit of being a royal Moroi.

"Come on Jess, let's go find the birthday girl," Adrian said holding the gift bag in his hand.

I followed him into the enormous home and as soon as I stepped inside, my anxiety hit the roof. There were so many damn people in this house, it's insane. I doubt that Lissa even knows all these people here. I grabbed a hold of a belt loop on Adrian's pants as he lead me up two flights of stairs. That's just something I do when I'm nervous and we're in a big crowd. I'm glad Adrian's a spirit user, because he can find Lissa in this humongous crowd from her aura. She was in a room that kind of made me think of a rec room. There's a little bar off on one wall, there's a big ass stereo system off by a different wall, a foosball table and pool table off in one corner of the room. And a huge disco ball is hanging from the ceiling. Lissa's over by the bar, and right next to her is her best friend, Rose Hathaway. Lissa looks beautiful as ever, her long wavy hair is put up in a loose bun and she's wearing a beautiful baby pink, knee length, strapless dress that has a black strip of material that ties to a bow In the back under her breast. The dress really complimented her place completion and her lengthy arms and legs. She has a bright smile on her face and her jade green eyes are bright and happy. She has a drink in her hand that she's sipping on as she chats with Rose. Rose is wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that has red lace tracing the bottom hems of it in designs of roses. She really looks lovely in it, it compliments her curves and matches her long brown hair and tan complexion. She too has a drink in hand, but she appears to have consumed more liquor than Lissa from her staggering posture.

Adrian led us to them and we were loudly gretted by Rose.

"Oh my god, HEY you two! I'm so happy you made it!" She chugged the remainder of her drink and put the cup down and hugged both of us.

I grimaced inwardly as we had a small group of hug.

"Rose, are you drunk," Adrian asked with a big smile.

"Nope, but I am buzzed," she replied with a smile.

Someone yelled for her and she promised to be right back as she ran of to talk to whoever it was. we greeted Lissa warmly, having a second group hug. I just adore Lissa. She has been through so much, loosing her family before she even graduated, but she's such a good, kind hearted soul. I admire her strength honestly.

"So whats got Rose wanting to drink so much?" I questioned.

"Oh you hadn't heard yet, her and Dimitri got into a fairly heated argument a couple weeks ago and they split up. I'm not sure if they'll get back together or not honestly." She said shaking her head.

With her words, I seen Adrian's eyes light up as my heart sank like a ship.

"Well that's a shame," I whispered.

"It is..." Lissa replied.

I'm honestly surprised she heard me.

"Well cousin, how has this birthday been so far?" Adrian asked as his eyes lingered on Rose who's across the room chatting with some of her friends.

"It's been amazing. Christian surprised me with breakfast in bed this morning, then he took me and Rose to the spa," Lissa gushed happily.

"He's such a sweetheart," I replied with a smile.

"Yeah he is," she said as she took a sip of her drink.

About that time Rose returned, and Adrian's face lit up like he just received a million dollars. But of course, he wouldn't trade anything in the world for her, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"So Rose, I heard about you and Belikov," Adrian said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

I averted my eyes from them and noticed Lissa giving me an apologetic look.

"Yeah Dimitri's a real ass. I'm glad I dumped him," she huffed.

They went on talking about her and Dimitri's issues as Lissa and I caught up. She and Christian have been doing very well, and she asked if I had been seeing anyone.

"Well, I actually went out with this guy a week or so ago, but I'm just not very interested in him..." I glanced at Adrian and Rose, he was whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. "He isn't really what I'm looking for ya know?" I said as I stared at a very interesting spot on her grey marble floor.

"Yeah, I understand exactly what you mean," she replied giving me a far too knowing look.

Adrian and Rose came back over to us linked arm and arm, and it literally felt like they were shanking my heart. I asked the bartender for a shot of my favorite whiskey, Fireball. The more I had to endure listening to Adrian and Rose sweep each other off each other's feet, the more shots I downed. That single shot turned into 10, and then turned into 15, and then, things got kinda dizzy. Lissa actually asked me to slow down on my drinking. I unhappily complied, only because it was her birthday. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and checked the time.

"Holy shit, it's already 7," I exclaimed as I opened up a pack of cigarettes and lit one up, forgetting at first to pop the menthol bead.

Adrian and Rose excuse themselves and walk off and some other friends of Lissa's call for her.

"You can join me if you want you know," she began but I waved her off.

"No no I'm fine go enjoy yourself birthday girl," I said with a half hearted smile.

She hesitated for a moment before going off to her friends. I pushed myself out of the room, and wandered the halls aimlessly, checking out the portraits of Lissa's family members hung up through out the hall way. I bumped into random people, mumbling out apologies that I'm sure half of them didn't even hear until I bumped into someone I recognized. My friend Emma, who's 25 like Adrian and I, smiled at me and asked how I was. I gave her some type of mumbled response.

"Jess are you drunk?"

"Eh, I would say buzzed is more like it."

"You're slurring your words Jess.."

"And you're sexy," I replied with a smile.

"Jess, how'd you get here?"

"Adrian drove me.."

"Well were is he?"

"Not anywhere near me clearly," I replied snidely.

"Oh, kitty got claws. Okay touchy subject... well come on with me Jess, I can give you a ride home if you want."

I gave her a nod and hooked arms with her. She helped me down the two flights of stairs, I tripped a few times though, almost taking her down with me, good thing we Damphires have quick reflexes. She quickly helped me push through crowds of people as my eyes scanned the crowd. They're were people drinking, smoking, which reminds me I need a cigarette, there are people dancing, making out, and then I seen them... Adrian and Rose were slow dancing and he whispered in her ear, receiving a shit eating grin from her which resulted in them going off to find a room. I felt like I was going to puke, Emma tugged on my arm because I had stopped dead in my tracks. I hurried out the door, sobering up far quicker than I had anticipated.. once we were out of th I'm wee house I let go of her arm, sobering myself up. Now that we are away from the crowd I took a minute to look Emma over. She's a bit taller than me, standing a nice 5'7, and she's a bit more muscular than I am. She's a bit thicker than I am thanks to that muscle. Her hair is shoulder length and it's a beautiful honey color. She has it in a a pony tail tonight that really showed her somewhat rounded face, with high cheek bones and a small nose. Her skin tone is a shade lighter than mine, and her bust is about like mine, but she has hips a bit wider than mine, and a rump a hit bigger than mine. She's dressed more like a guardian than party guest if you ask me. She's wearing a black, button up, short sleeved shirt with some black slacks and black shoes that look like sneakers to me. She also did a bare minimal on her makeup like I did. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed up someone. Most likely she was calling Vixy, our friend, who's 24, that Emma just so happens to be a guardian to.

"Hey, can you come outside, I'm waiting by the door."

There was a pause.

"Jess needs a ride home because Adrian ditched her," she tried to whisper but oh I heard her.

I slumped myself against a wall as I pulled out the last cigarette of my first pack and popped the bead and lit it up. Emma ended her conversation and came to stand by me. After a few minutes Vixy came out the front door.

Vixy is a Moroi, so she ha fair skin. She stands at 5'7, and weighs about 130, she ha a decent hourglass figure, though she has less of a butt and more than average breast, being a large C 20. She has a decently defined jaw line and a small kind of pointy nose, and also she has decently high cheek bones that have a faint pink tone to them. Her dark blue eyes had some dark purple eyeshadow across them with dark eyeliner, and she has small lips that have baby pink lipgloss across them. She's wearing a black cocktail dress with a sapphire blue stripe of material around her waist then a black lace that covered the Royal blue material on the bottom the lace had a thorn and leaf vine pattern silver and lighter blue glitter balls were sporadically placed along the vine stems and on some of the leaves and some heels that matched th the bottom of her dress only no glitter just a black ankle strap that fastened like a diamond pattern belt buckle. She came strolling up to us, whistling thetune, earning herself a few glances from a few people.

"Hey bitches," she said with a wide smile.

"Hey girl," Emma replied with smirk.

"I'm ready when you are," she said as she dug through her purse pulling out a pack of Marlboro menthol blues, she snatched one out, and brought into her lips with a lighter right beside it, taking a deep puff.

We all made our way to Emma's black 2001 Ford Explorer, it's I very nice condition for being 15 years old. Emma went to the driver door, Vixy sat behind her and I got into the passenger seat. We also buckled in and Emma began driving us to my apartment. I was fairly silent for the ride as Vixy rambles something to Emma along the lines of if we hadn't called when we did, she would have made a bitch jump off a ledge. Oh yeah, Vixy is also a powerful spirit user, and she's Adrian's cousin. She's a tad bit of a wild card to say the least though. I couldn't really focus much on what they were saying because I just kept repeating what I had seen just around 15 minutes ago. Adrian and Rose are spending the night together, and that could lead to one of two things. Either she will break his heart or they'll get back together for a few weeks or a couple of months. My stomach felt knotted up and my chest felt heavy as I thought more and more about it.

We made it to my apartment building in about 25 or 30 minutes. Once Emma parked and we all got out they helped me get to my apartment. I was quiet for the elevator ride up to the 5th floor of my apartment. I unlocked my door, and they followed me inside. I threw myself onto my couch and they sat on the other end of the couch. I lit up another cigarette, and by the time I had smoked that one, I was lighting up another one.

"Jess, are you okay?" Emma asked in a concerned voice.

I just responded with a nod.

"I know what'll help her," Vixy said.

I heard her dig through her bag until she pulled out something. The smell of weed slapped me in the face, and I immediately perked up. She had her scythe pipe in her sleder hands, fully packed. She offered me the first hit, so I handed the last half of my cigarette to Emma as I took the pipe from Vixy. The bowl is at the end of the sycth handle and you take a hit from the tip of the blade, and the top of the handle is where you hold the carb. It's made of glass and the handle is a light black and the blade is a light silver. The pipe is resined from hell and back so the colors are dark than usual. I took a huge hit, and held it in until I ghosted it, I offered Emma a hit but she denied as she took the final hit from that cigarette. I shrugged and handed it back to Vixy. And then she and I just passed it back and fourth until it was dead. By that time, I was feeling much more relaxed and I sunk back into my couch. Vixy pulled off the plastic wrap of her cigarettes and filled it half way full of fluffy, green weed with little red hairs on it.

"It's reaper," she leaned close to my ears, "it comes for your soul," she hissed into my ear.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Well Jess, I texted Adrian that I brought you home, he hasn't replied yet." Emma said starring at her phone screen.

That felt like someone just kicked me in the chest when Emma said he had yet to reply.

"I'm sorry Jess, but we have to get going, we love you. Call us tomorrow," Emma said as her and Vixy made there way to the door. Emma turned around and stared at me as I stared at the weed Vixy just left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I replied half hearted.

"You mean it?"

"I mean it, I'm okay. Trust me."

They nodded and made their way out of my apartment. The rest of the night though, was one big blur.


	2. Training Wheels

Chapter: Training Wheels

I woke up, unhappily, and looked around groggily for my phone. I could not find it anywhere at all. I groaned as i threw my legs over the side of my bed and pushed myself mentally to get up and walk to the bathroom, because I really had to piss. As I stood up, it was like weights were attached to my body, because I started to tumble and stumble around on my way to the rest room. I honestly still felt a bit fucked up from last night. As I sat on the toilet pissing, I tried to recall the events last night, but everything was a tad bit blurry. Damn I swear I have been pissing for like 2 straight minutes. Once I was finally done I flushed and went to wash my hands. When I looked up in the mirror I noticed a few hickeys and a kinda bad bruse, that looked kinda like bite marks scattered across my neck. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering where the hell they came from. Did Emma and Vixy stay the night..? No I remember they left about 30 or so minutes after they dropped me off. Then all of a sudden the events of last night came pounding down on me like I was standing under a waterfall.

After Vixy and Emma left, I sat on my couch and mopped around for about 30 minutes thinking about Adrian and Rose. Once I began to sober up, I grabbed my phone and dialed the number of one of my best friends, Evan. He arrived after 15 or so minutes. Once he got there, we smoked up all that Vixy had left me, and then we killed off all of the liquor in my liquor cabinet, which consisted of a fifth of Fireball, a gallon of vodka, a gallon of Tarantula, a bottle of Hypnotic and a fifth of Cherry Pucker. Needless to say, we were hammered last night. But that still doesn't explain the.. ohhhhh... I stopped mid thought as I put two and two together.

"Well fuck," I said out loud as I went back to my bedroom, and as I entered, I noticed someone was in my bed. I inched closer to the person and I seen blonde hair spiked out all kinds of way towards the head of my bed. It must be Evan than. I shook my head and yanked off the blanket that was tossed over Evan, revealing that he was just in a pair of black boxers.

"Evan wake your bitch ass up," I yelled as I shook him until he woke up.

"Ugh," he groaned as he sat up. "What the fuck do you want?"

Evan has short, blonde, curly hair, but he straightens it out, he's pale skin, and has light blue eyes. Hes pretty tall, almost 6'2, and fairly slender, with him being a Moroi, he has some muscle to him, but nothing too defined. He has a slight V at his hips also. He has a full set of lips and piercing on his bottom left side, and his tongue is also pierced. He has 2 peircings in his right ear and his left ear has 4 piercings as well. He also has high cheek bones and a small, slightly narrow nose. He hissed at me as he got up to head off to the bathroom. Oh yeah, did I mention that he's very much gay? I walked into the living room and went to the couch, grabbing what seemed to be my last pack of NXTs. I opened it to find only 2 cigarettes missing from the pack. Oh yeah, Adrian got this for me yesterday. I stared at the pack for a minute before I pulled one out, and flipped one, making it my lucky cigarette. I lit it up after popping the bead as I struggled at recalling the entire night last night.

 **Last Night**

I recalled going over the events of the party with Evan as we smoked a few bowls, then he grabbed the Fireball from my cabinet.

"Jess, this'll help you forget about that shit for a while," he said with an evil grin.

"Hell, whatever will help," I replied taking a hit.

Well that bottle turned into another bottle by the time we killed off half the weed Vixy had left. And one that was gone all we had left was the gallon of vodka, which killed in 10 minutes flat. We hooked Evans phone up to my speakers some how, and played some music as we magically made our way to the bedroom, wanting to get comfortable before we passed out. I made it to my bed first, and Evan practically fell ontop on me.

"Hey bish," I slurred. "When's the last time, you uh, fed?"

"It's been a minute," he mumbled out as he attempted to pull himself up.

I helped pull him up into my bed, and he layed there face first on my bed for a minute. He rolled himself over and I layed my upper body over him.

"Bru, do you need, food?" I asked him.

"I dooooo," he moaned out, his fangs showing slightly.

I knew I couldn't get him to a feeder in this state of mind, and I recalled what happens when a Moroi bites you, so I made a suggestion.

"Evan," I mumbled out, "bite me."

He furrowed his brows at me in question.

"For real?"

I nodded as a response, and he fumbled a bit as he sat up. He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me up to a sitting position next to him. He leaned his mouth down to my neck with his fangs out fully. I felt them scrap against the skin of my neck, then he pulled them away. Then I felt his lips against my neck, then a small, sharp pain followed by pure bliss and happiness. I felt the essence of my blood flow from me to him for a few minutes, then he slowly pulled himself away. My eyes were rolled back at that point, but I managed to glance at him. He had a drip of my blood running down from his lip to his chin. I for some reason licked it up slowly, then he snatched the tip of my tongue between his teeth a bit ruffly, and licked the blood off. we stayed in close proximity for few minutes before he grabbed a hold of the hair on the back of my head and revealed my neck again. I swallowed a lump I didn't know was in my throat as he drug his fangs lightly across the skin of my neck, up and down, then he slowly sucked the skin until it bruised. He did this a few times until he came back to the previous bite mark which now had some blood pooling around it. He slowly licked it up, causing goosebumps to travel down my spine.

 **Now**

I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure I passed out after that last night. I killed my cigarette and then I heard a song.

 _'Come on, pick up. Come on, pick up. Come on, pick up. Come on, pick up. Come on, pick up.'_ The Phone Song by JJ Demon was vibrating under my ass and I maneuvered to grab my phone just as it went to voicemail. I missed a call from Adrian. Ugh, probably wants to tell me all about his night with Rose, I thought bitterly as I tossed my phone to the other end of the couch and I grabbed another cigarette. Evan walked in, still in his boxers with a cigarette lit in his hand.

"Bitch did we fuck last night?" He asked as he took a puff.

"No, you fed from me," I replied with a big puff.

"Oh," he took another puff. "Oh shit bitch, you let me feed from you!"

I just shrugged as I stared off at nothing.

"Well, thanks blood hoe."

I chuckled and replied with a "welcome hoe."

We sat there smoking in silence until our cigarettes were just burnt butts. Then I heard a loud bang on my door.

"Ahh, shit bitch, that's so loud!" Evan squealed out.

I got to the door as quick as I could, hollering that I'd be right there in hopes that they'd stop banging on the door. They didn't though. I peeped through my peep hole to see Adrian on the other side of my door, looking to be in a damn good mood. I sighed as I opened the door about half way open, and peering out without reaching my neck out.

"Jess, where'd you go last night? I was gone for a few minutes and when I came back for you, you were gone." He started, while trying to indicate he wants inside.

I sighed and opened the door more, letting him inside, as I tried to use my hair to cover my neck.

"Well first off Adrian, you were gone for like, 4 hours before i left the party," I started as I sat down next to Evan.

Adrian's eyes glanced between Evan and I as lit up yet another cigarette.

"Oh, I hadn't realized.." he began, but then he caught sight of my neck.

His eyes went wide with surprise as he shot next to me, opposite of Evan.

"Jess, what the hell happened last night?" He questioned.

"How is it any business of yours?" I snapped at him.

"Oh shit, should I stay or go?" Evan asked me.

"It's up to you, you can stay if you want." I replied not breaking the unintentional staring contest between Adrian and I.

Evan glanced between us and stood up. "I'll be in the bedroom girl," he stated as he made his way to the room.

Once he was out of the room I had killed my cigarette, and as I put it out I tried to light another but Adrian snatched my lighter.

"Jess what the hell? Is that your last pack?"

"Yes, it's the pack you bought me yesterday actually."

"You smoked three packs in one day?"

"Mmhmm."

"What the hell is wrong with you Jess?"

I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Not a damn thing clearly, you do you and I do me."

He pulled my hair away from my neck. "Since when is letting someone feed from you and chain smoking something you do?"

"Like you even have time to notice who I actually am anymore Adrian!" I smacked his hand away, and we both just sat there for a moment.

"Jess how fucking dumb can you get? I know you, and I know this shit is not what you usually do!"

I threw myself back into my couch, kind of hoping I could just melt into it. Well, that didn't work...

"Adrian, the past three years your head has been so far up Roses ass, I don't think you can even begin to understand where I'm coming from anymore."

He sighed and sunk back into the couch like me.

"So you have a problem with Rose? Is that it?" He asked.

I just laughed at that.

"You see! That right there, that's my point! Out of all of this, all you can get is I have a problem with Rose? God damn that's fucking rich, you know that?"

He just stared at me, clearly not getting it.

"Do you know what my problem is?"

"Obviously not, so what is it?"

"My problem is that I fucking," I started but my breath caught in my throat, keeping the remaining words from surfacing. I shook my head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway. Just leave Adrian."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and burried my face into my arms. He sat there for another minute before getting up and leaving, slamming the door behind him. Before I could even comprehend it, tears were gushing out of my eyes as my breaths because short and erratic. All that I could clearly think was how much I love that idiot. I'm not completely sure how long I sat there sobbing, but Evan eventually came out, fully dressed this time, and sat next to me, pulling me over to him and holding me until my tears and sobs we nothing more than sniffles.

"Feel any better Jess?"

I just shook my head no as I sniffled a bit more. I searched around the couch until I seen my black lighter as I hurriedly grabbed it and lite up another cigarette. By the time it was killed I was practically back to normal, minus a red nose and my eyes were a light shade of blue green.

"Now I feel better."

"So, I know you have feelings and all that for Adrian, but you have never fully explained the situation to me, so do you care to do so?"

"Fine," I took a drag off my cigarette as I went back to all those years ago when I first met Adrian.

 **9 Years Ago**

I was sneaking out of the dorms while we were all suppose to be sleeping, it was around 12 p.m. I just really missed the sun and wanted to get at least 30 minutes of it. As I strolled through the garden of our school, I got splashed in the face with ice cold water. A guy with messy brown hair and jade eye ran up to me.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming. I'm so sorry. Here let me help you," he offered as he tried to help dry my face with his coat sleeve.

I pushed him away and shook the access water from my face.

"It's fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm." I looked him over and what he was doing.

He has a bowl of water, a pile of rocks and a candle. He must be trying to determine what his element is.

"So, you haven't claimed an element yet?" I questioned.

"No, that's why I'm out here practicing alone. No distractions, I should be able to figure out which element I'm going to claim."

"So, would you mind if I hung around here, or?"

He smirked at me, "hey, it's a free world. Who am I to stop you?"

So I sat there with Adrian watching him practice for a good hour. After he had worn himself out, he came and sat next to me on the bench.

"So, what's your name sweet cheeks?" He asked me.

"Jessica Pennesche."

"Hmm.." he pulled out a pack of NXTs and offered me one.

I had never smoked before but I accepted it and thanked him. He lit our cigarettes and I choked as I took my first puff. He chuckled at me.

"Well Jessica, I'm going to call you Jess, alright?"

"Sure," I replied as I took a lite puff.

"I'm Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov." He said with a bow of his head.

"Oh. So you're a.."

"Royal Moroi, yes. And yes, the Queen is my great aunt."

"Well, you must lead an interesting life."

He just shrugged his shoulders at that as he flicked his cigarette.

"Well come on Adrian, I see all of the other Royal Morois getting away with murder practically, you're direct kin to the Queen herself. You must have some weight to pull around here."

"Eh, u suppose I do, but I guess I use that to get liquor ad cigarettes," he chuckled.

"Yeah I've heard of some of your escapades, you seem to be the life of the party in this school."

"You must say that because I'm the only one who has parties around here," he questioned.

"I've actually never gone to any parties around here. I just hang out with a couple people, that's all."

He gave me a shocke look as I dropped my cigarette and stomped it out with the heel of my shoe.

"Well, next month I'm having a party, you should swing by. You can bring your friends too."

"Uh, sure."

I gave him a small, half smile.

"Hey, I'm gonna be coming out here every day for the next few weeks or so, if you ever want to meet up again too," he said as he stood up.

I nodded as I got up and stretched my arms above my head.

"Well, I need to get going, so hopefully I'll see you soon. Bye Jess."

"See ya Adrian."

After that day, he and I met up every day for the next month. We got to know each other on some fairly deep levels, even digging into our pasts a bit. I really grew to look forward to our little secret meetings. I began to grow an attachment to Adrian, that seemed to be neutral. We began hanging out together more and more, he even went as far as meeting Emma and Vixy. One day while we were hanging out in the garden after hours, he and I just sat there and talked.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course you can," I replied.

"I don't think I'll ever claim one of the four elements Jess."

"And why the hell not? You've been practicing so much. And you've been doing great."

"It's not that exactly." He hesitated for a minute. "I've been doing a bit of research, and I don't think I'm any of these elements."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard of people like me, who never claim an element. But they have other abilities; abilities that normal Moroi can not possess."

I sat there and thought about what he said, and honestly, I did see what he was talking about. Vixy is very similar to him magic wise, and he and her have even mentioned it before.

"Well, what is this element called?"

"From what I've read, I think it's called spirit."

 **Now**

"So, that's how you guys met?" Evan asked me, pulling me out of my memories.

"Yeah," I replied with a small smile.

"You didn't even smoke cigarettes when you met him?"

"Nope. He brought me out of the shell i made for myself. Thanks to him I'm more outspoken, I've let loose a bit, I do more for myself than I use too.. thanks to him, I am who I am today."

"Well, I can see why fighting with him would hurt so much, but there are still many questions without answers."

"Oh yeah? Well shoot then."

"Why the hell do you love him?"

I scoffed at him, but he gave me the look that said bitch please.

"He's always been there for me," I began.

"Yeah but he hasn't been the only one there for you hoe," Evan stated.

"Yeah I know. I think the moment I realized I loved him, was about 4 years ago."

 **4 Years Ago**

Adrian and I were in Italy, Rome to be exact actually. He flew us out here for me birthday because he knew how badly I desired to go here. He and I were walking back from a party, it was probably around 2 a.m. We were both kinda buzzed, him more so than I though. He had us stop to sit on a bench, over looking some beautiful ancient buildings. As he lit his cigarette, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight as I heard some noise about 100 yards away.

"Adrian, did you hear that?" I asked I stood as close to him as i could.

I gripped my silver steak that Adrian had got me as well, it had my birthstone centered in the blunt tip of it.

"No, I don't hear anything," he replied waving it off.

I scanned the area, but I was too late, I felt something hit my chest, hard, sending me flying into a tree. It took me a second to regain myself, but a soon as I heard Adrian yell for me, I snapped myself out of my daze to see a Strigo holding him up by his neck. I charged at her, knocking her over. Adrian fell down to the ground gasping for air. The Strigo pounced on me, pinning my arms above my head with one of her hands.

She has pale white skin, blood red eyes, and short, red hair. She looked like she was a Damphire before she changed. She used her second hand to grab my throat, and she dug her nails into my neck, not quite breaking skin, but squeezing hard enough to cut off my breath. The more I struggled to get out from under her, the more my vision began to fade. Right as my vision began to go black, the Strigo let go of me, and I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I seen Adrian holding a large rock, and I kicked that bitch off of me, and she flew into the bench he and I were sitting on.

"Adrian, stay away from her, no matter what, do not get near her. If she's killing me, leave. Get as far away from here as you can," I heaved as I charged her again as she stood back up. She grabbed me by my waist and flipped me, slamming me into the broken bench, a broken piece of wood stabbed me, going through my shoulder. I cried out in pain as I yanked it out and chucked it aside. The scent of my blood hit the Strigo nose, and she tilted her head, taking a deep breath. She grabbed me by my bleeding shoulder, and yanked me up. She lowered her face to my neck and bit into me. I gasped out in pain, but then the endorphins hit me, and I just tilted my head back, allowing her better access to my neck. Then all of a sudden, she dropped me, and her body went limp. I just layed there for a moment before i looked up, the see Adrian standing above me, holding a bloodied piece of wood. He helped pull me up as the world spun around me. Adrian pulled me close to him, as he tried to heal up the hole in my arm, but he had little success.

I did however, come to a bit more as I watched the Strigo body lay there, still as canches.

"A-Adrian, we need to go." I breathed out.

"Jess, you're hurt."

"Oh well, it happens, we just need to go, now."

But as we began to leave, that bitch sat up and boy was she pissed. She charged at Adrian and before she got to him, I knocked him out of the way and she tackled me to the ground. She snapped at my neck, but I managed to push her away from me long enough for me to get my steak. As she snapped at me again, I used all of my strength to plunge that steak deep into her chest, and she just collapsed onto me. Adrian pulled her body off of me, and I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I was far to weak from blood loss. Adrian knelt down next to me, and he tried to heal me. After a few minutes, I did start to feel a bit better. I felt well enough to get the fuck out of there. I yanked my steak out of her chest and put it back on my belt. I dialed the local alchemist station and told them of the Strigo, so they can take care of the body. Adrian helped me make it back to our hotel and once we reached our room, he helped me into the bathroom.

"Adrian, I'm, I'm fine I promise." I said faintly.

"Jess, I need to at least check out the wound." He insisted.

I tried to protest, but the fact that I didn't have enough strength to do so just ment Adrian was going to get his way.

Adrian helped me pull off my leather jacket, revealing a decently sized hole. Adrian kinda looked like he was going to puke, but he once again attempted to heal me, but this time, the hole began to heal shut but before it got completely healed up, Adrian fell into the wall. He was near feinting.

"Jess, I can't heal you anymore, I'm too exhausted."

His eyelids fluttered shut as he slumped against me.

"Adrian, do you need to feed?"

He weakly nodded and I positioned him to where his face was buried into my neck.

"Are, are you sure," he whispered, his fangs tracing my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm sure," I replied, swallowing the lump in my throat.

He sank his fangs into my neck and I released a small moan, pressing myself into him. I felt my blood flow from myself to him, and the more he drank, the higher I felt. Once he had enough, he slowly pulled away, and I was just feeling wonderful at that point.

"Jess, are you okay," he replied licking a bit of blood from his lips.

I just nodded happily.

"Jess, let me finish healing you up."

I just let myself fall into his lap as he finished healing me up. Once he was finished healing me, he just began to pet me, letting me enjoy my high for a while.

"Jess, your clothes are soaked with blood. You need to change and shower."

"I, I can't Adrian," I sat up, clearly still dizzy. "I'm sorry."

"Jess, I'll help you, okay?"

I nodded as he helped me stand up. I was very off balance, so he had me take a seat on the toilet. He slowly pulled off my black tank top, revealing the fact that my entire side was covered in blood.

"Oh shit Jess," he said as he helped me pull my jeans off. Blood ran from my shoulder to a bit past my knee. He helped me climb into the shower, then he asked if I was able to finish undressing. My response was me dropping to the shower floor, unable to stand any longer.

"Well alright then," he said as he stripped down to his green silk boxers.

He got into the shower and unhooked my bra, slowly pulling it off, trying not to look at my breast. I slowly attempted to pull my panties off, but all I managed was pulling them down a bit. Adrian had to help me up, then I was able to slip out of them. Adrian turned on the water and let it beat down on us for a few minutes. It washed away some of the fresher blood, but some was dried onto me. He helped scrub off the blood, and as he finished scrubbing me clean, I attempted to stand up, feeling shameful for having to have so much help. I slipped as I tried to pull myself up, and Adrian caught me. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Thank you Adrian," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's no problem sweet cheeks," Adrian chuckled squeezing me tightly.

 **Now**

"What happened after that!?" Evan asked, very much into my story.

"Well..." I smiled and looked away, lightly blushing.

"Oh my god! Girl get it," he squealed offering a high five, which I returned. "How was it?"

"Let's just say, I have yet to find anyone that does the same thing to me," I replied shyly.


	3. Vibrating

Chapter 3: Vibrating

It's been a little over a week since I've last heard from Adrian, and man am I pissed. I've stayed in my apartment this entire time, not really seeing anyone but Vixy and Emma a couple days, and that was because I was buying some smoke from Vixy.. I didn't even feel like having their company with the mood I've been in. I layed in my bed, smoking a bowl as I watched some Bryan Stars interviews with Falling in Reverse on my laptop. I checked my phone for the tenth time today to see if Adrian had called or texted, and of course he didn't. That asshole, i thought as I tossed my phone on the other side of my bed. I sighed and closed out of YouTube and went to my media player and began playing music. I layed flat on my bed, and splashed like a Magikarp out of water.

"Ugggggghhhhhh!" I yelled out at myself as I stared at my ceiling.

Suddenly, m phone began to ring.

" _Come on pick up. Come on pick up. Come on pick up."_ I scrambled around on my bed trying to find my phone. _"Answer your god damn phone when I'm calling you."_ I found it and seen that it was my mother.

"What the hell," I whispered to myself before I picked up. "Hello?"

"Jessica."

"Mother."

"I have terrible news to deliver Jessica, your father and I are outside. Come down now."

She hung up the phone before I could even respond. I hurriedly brushed out my hair, swished around some mouthwash and got dressed in three minutes flat. I didn't know if they would want to come into my apartment, but as I walked through I sprayed it down with air freshener. I ran down the steps as fast as I could and made my way outside. Once outside, I seen my parents standing together a few feet away from the door. My mother has, short, bobbed dark brown hair, and dark green eyes, with peach toned skin. She is 5'6, and probably weighs around 140 to 150 pounds. Her face is kinda round, and she has a pretty tiny nose. She has a large bust, which is where I get mine from. She's wearing a gray tank top and black jeans with black sneakers. My father is a tall man, around 6'4 and he has a very powerful presence. He has short, black hair with matching side burns and beard. Facial wise, I look just like my father, but his skin is a shade darker than mine. He probably weighs around 200 pounds, which is damn near all muscle. He has broad shoulders and a wide chest. He's wearing a gray T-shirt with black jeans.

 _Oh look, they match._

"Ah, Jessica, it's nice to see you. You're looking well," my father said pulling me into a big bear hug.

I ended up putting on a dark red T-shirt and some dark blue jeans with sneakers. Thankfully all those marks that were on my neck are gone.

"Yes dear it is lovely to see you," my mother added giving me a hug. "But I wish we were not reuniting under such circumstances."

Their faces both became pained as she said that, making my stomach twist in knots.

"It's about Scott.." my father stated, putting on his stone cold guardian face.

My heart sank at the name, Scott is my older brother, 2 years older than me actually. My heart beat began to pound as my mind ran through a million different scenarios of what their news could be, but never once did I consider what they were about to say as an option.

"Your brother was standing guard outside of the school he works at, and it got attacked by Strigo." My mother began, her face growing more defeated by the minute. "And they fear he might have been turned against his will Jessica."

She turned and burried her face into my father, and I just dropped to my knees, face blank. to

"That can't be.." I whispered.

"I wish this wasn't so Jessica.." My father said as he held tightly to my mother. "We wanted to tell you in person Jessica, and we wanted to make sure you will be more than careful. You remember when you and that Ivashkov boy went to Rome?"

I just nodded my head at him as I fought against every instinct to just have a full fledged break down in the street. I'm a guardian damn it, well kind of. Either way, Guardian face Jessica. My mom pulled herself away from father and she watched me.

"I'm so sorry Jessica, but we need to be going. We only had a few hours off, and it's almost an hour long drive back."

I stood up and nodded, walking to them slowly. We all had an awkward family hug and they began to depart.

"Mom, dad, please be careful," I yelled to them as they buckled in their seat belts. "Love you guys!"

They left with some we'll be careful and they love me to and soon they left with me standing there like a statue. I felt like a zombie as I mindlessly made my way up the stairs to my apartment. Hell, I didn't even notice that someone was in front of my door until I walked right into them. I snapped back to reality immediately as I looked up to the surprised face of Adrian.

"Oh, Jess, I was just... coming by to stare at your door ad probably not knock for the 7th time this week... wasn't really anticipating you being on this side of the door..." he looked down to the ground.

I just threw myself into his arms. It definitely caught him off guard, cause that tumbled him into my door a bit. After he held me for a minute I asked him to come into my apartment. Once we were inside, we sat on the couch. He asked if I was alright, and then I just broke. The flood gates got demolished and I just curled up in his lap and sobbed for a good thirty or so minutes and he just held me close to him. Once the tears ended, the uncontrollable shaking did not. Adrian just sat there petting me until I was calmed. He was probably using spirit on me to help calm my shaken nerves. I didn't mind this time.

"Jess, can you tell me what's wrong now?"

"It's... Scott... my parents came to see me today.. to tell me that they think he got turned into a Strigo against his will," I said with a blank face.

Adrian's eyes went wide and he just pulled me in closer, whispering how sorry he is.

We sat there for a good hour or so, him just holding me. After I felt like I was fine, I pulled myself together and stood up.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I shouldn't have broken down like that," I said as I went to my freezer to grab a pack of NXTs from the carton I had in there. I opened it up and pulled out a lighter from my pocket, lighting it up.

"Jess, don't apologize. That's what friends are for." He got up and came to stand next to me, cupping my cheek into his hand. "Besides, you're so beautiful when you're like this."

I gave a very weak half smile to him. "Yes cause a runny nose, red and puffy eyes and red cheeks are so attractive."

"It is on you Jess. It's called raw beauty."

The look on his face caused me to blush immensely.

"It's such an amazing thing to see you in such a light. So bare, so exposed.. brings back memories.. such a sweeter time that was."

He dropped his hand from my cheek and he pulled me over to the couch by my hand. He took my cigarette and put it out in my ashtray.

"Adrian what are you..?" He placed his finger over my lips as he stared intently at me.

"Shhhhhhh.. I just want to remember you like this."

He pulled his phone out and he took a picture of me.

"Adrian what the hell?"

He was just starring at the picture on his phone, rambling something that made zero sense to me, then my brain clicked it all together. Spirit! He's going off onto one of his spirit induced rants... my stomach kind of lowered, knowing that this is one of the only times he would ever call me beautiful... I shook my head and sunk back into the couch, waiting for Adrian to snap out of it. After about ten minutes he was back to his usual self.

"You feeling better Adrian?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry about that Jess.."

He glanced at the clock on my wall and he got an anxious look.

"It's fine.."

"Hey I'm sorry, I really am. But I have to go, I've got a date."

I let out a small humourless chuckle.

"It's cool, bye."

He gave me a strange look before saying goodbye and leaving.

I just sighed and went back to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed my laptop and logged into my account. I went to go look at old family pictures of my brother, our parents and I. _Why did this happen to you Scott?_

My brother is only 26 for Christ's sake! I sighed as I stared at him in this picture. He has dad's height, but moms face. His shoulders are pretty broad, almost broader than father's, though he isn't quite as muscular as our dad, he sure was close.. he has black shaggy hair that he always kept in a tight pony tail. The only facial hair he had was a small gotee. I remember this picture like it was yesterday, even though it was actually 2 years ago..

 **Flashback**

We were having our annual New Years family get together. My brother was in the backyard of our family home with me, giving me fighting pointers.

"Scotty, I've killed a Strigo before, do I really need pointers?" I whined.

"Jess, your Moroi had to help you, of course you need my pointers," he said as he gave me a wide smile, showing off his white teeth. "Look at how many Monija marks I have," he lifted his ponytail to reveal his 7 tattoos.

"I know I know Doctor Scott," I said using my Brad voice from Rocky Horror.

"Jessica," he said in a fake warning tone.

I took my opportunity and did a leg swipe, knocking him on his ass.

"Oh, and he is _NOT_ my Moroi," I said in a salty tone.

He put his hand up. "Alright whatever."

"Good take down Jessica; Scott, you need to be more observant and less cocky," our father said as he brought out a couple big platters of food.

We all sat together and ate and caught up.

"Jessica, why have you not been assigned a Moroi to look after?" Our mother badgered.

"I might as well be Adrian's guardian mother, it's just not a title thing," I replied taking a bit of my loaded baked potato.

"Oh! I thought he isn't your Moroi Jess," Scott asked trying to mimic my voice.

"Shut up Scotty, he isn't, that's what I'm trying to say," I replied getting a bit snappy.

"Hey now, we're just asking because you don't get paid for kind of being a guardian. You get paid to _be_ a guardian Jessica," our father said.

"I know father, but I do research for the Phoenix Sector and get paid quite handsomely," I replied.

Everyone just kind of dropped the subject after that thankfully and went to catching up on Scott's life.

"I actually just got offered a new position," Scott beamed happily.

"What is it?" I asked eager to find out.

"A job as a guardian at the school we went to Jess," he stated. "Only have to work 8 hours a day, 6 days a week and I'll be making better pay than I am now."

"That's wonderful son," mother stated.

"It is Scott, great job," father said patting Scotty on the back.

Once we all finished eating we went inside and played a family game of Yahtzee, with mother being the winner at the end. Next we watched a couple of movies before our parents went to sleep. After that, Scotty and I stayed up for another few hours just talking about things other than work. He told me about a girl that he was interested in, which ended up as a failed relationship. I confessed that I had strong feelings for Adrian and about the entire situation.

"Well, to me it sounds like he may just feel a relationship would not end well so he would rather keep you as a friend, but I don't know Jess," Scotty said giving me an apologetic look.

"I suppose that could be it... I just wish he wasn't such an air head sometimes," I said resting my head on my knees.

"I'm sorry little sis," he said as he pat my head.

"It's okay.. I shouldn't have my heart set on someone like Adrian any how," I replied lifting my head.

Scotty wiped away a tear I hadn't even realized escaped.

"Oh bother," I whispered.

Scotty suggested we play some Pokémon after that, which I jumped on. I've always loved Pokémon, and I remember why I initially became interested in it. It was because my big brother liked it, and I wanted to be like him in as many ways as possible when we were children. And when we grew up and became more of my own person, I ended up liking Pokémon more than he did!

 **Now**

I smiled at the memory, feeling bittersweet about it. But then I had a spark of a memory flash in my mind. I remembered hearing something at my office about there possibly being a way to bring a Strigo back, but I couldn't remember the details. I grabbed my laptop and began searching through my sectors files with a new, burning passion like never before.

I ended up not finding anything after hours of searching, which devastated me. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night, feeling lost, alone and hopeless.


	4. Research

Chapter 4: Research

I woke up the next morning around 6 a.m. I scrambled quickly out of my bed and practically ran to the bathroom. I looked myself over in the mirror, my eyes are puffy and still fairly red, my nose is red and so are my cheeks.

"Boy, you couldn't tell that I cried myself to sleep huh?" I said out loud. I quickly went through my morning routine, even put on some foundation, eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara. I went with neutral colors today. I found myself a black, knee length pencil skirt to wear with a maroon colored, v-neck, sleeveless top that really complimented my bust without showing too much of it. I slipped on my black flats, grabbed my purse, my phone, my keys and a pack of cigarettes and out the door I was. On my way down the stairs, I seen Adrian and Rose walking up the stairs, seeming to be just coming home.

"Oh hey Jess," Adrian began but I just walked right past them, not saying a word.

I tried to hurry myself to my 1998, black Dodge Durango, a.k.a Big Papa, but there Adrian was, jogging to catch up to me.

"Hey Jess, wait up!" He hollered as I unlocked Big Papa.

"What?" I yelled back as I sat down in the driver's seat.

He ran up to my still open door.

"Jess, what the hell?"

I crinkled my nose at him, I could smell the whiskey on him.

"What?"

"Why the hell did you cold shoulder me in there?"

"Because I have shit that I have to do that doesn't involve talking to a drunken Adrian and probably drunken Rose," I spat out.

He gave me a hurt look, and I just shook my head at him.

"What is your problem Jessica?"

At that, I slammed my door shut and started up my engine.

"Right now? Oh geez, it could be that my older brother was turned against his will? Oh and then it could also be because my best friend didn't give a fuck, as long as he could stick his dick into something!"

At that, Adrian just stormed off, and I sped out of the driveway.

I'm heading to my office, the Phoenix Sector. This is where Damphire, Moroi and Alchemist all work together to research magic, Strigo and other things of our supernatural world. I got to the building, that just looks like a very large library, it has old, white marble pillars in the entry, white marble walking paths around the building which was made of stucko that was shaped into like a brick painted over beige with white lines to accentuate the look of brick, with a tan roof. No windows at all either. Gotta love the Moroi for that one. I parked and went up to the front door, presenting my employee ID to gain entry. Once in there, you see 5 doors, all saying Employee Only, and then a girl sitting at the service desk. She smiled at me warmly, flashing her teeth. She's a red haired Moroi. I said my greetings as I went into the actual library of the facility, which happens to be door 2.

I spent about 4 hours in all searching through every single book, only to find nothing. I sighed a I put the last book back on the shelf. I noticed someone entering, and to my luck, that someone just so happened to be Zeke, one of my close friends that work with me. Zeke is only 20, but he's super cute. He has shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. He stands at about 6 feet tall, and man he's got some muscle to him. His biceps are about as big around as my head. Gotta love the build of us Damphires. His face, oh god his face. He has supermodel cheek bones, and kinda thick eyebrows, but theyre sexy as hell. His jaw line is pretty damn well defined, and oh man, when he's shirtless, the V! He has the V! Give me a minute while I waterfall here, but seriously, he's pretty hot, and, he's a super great guy! I really should fall in love with him, but oh that would be to simple for me. No I have to love an asshole the doesn't feel the same way.

"Hey sexy lady, I heard you were in here," Zeke said as he slung his arm over my shoulders.

Oh, did I mention his French accent? Oh god the accent!

"Hey there firecracker," I replied wrapping my arm around him in a hug.

"So to what do I owe this great honor my lady?"

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it here, are you off soon?"

"In about ten minutes yeah, wanna hang?"

"I do, I really need to talk to you actually."

"Sweet, well, do you mind waiting for me?"

"Of course not darling, I'll be here."

He smiled and nodded as he speed walked out of there.

I waited around for what seemed like years for Zeke to come back. The thing about Zeke is, he knows a _lot_ of people, and those people, they know a _lot_ of information. And I currently need said information. Eventually Zeke came strutting in like a peacock trying to find a mate, sporting a huge grin. He's wearing a black collared shirt and kakis with black sneakers.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" He asked.

"I was born ready Zekey boy," I replied as I stood up. "Do you still not have a vehicle by the way?"

He gave me an awkward chuckle. "Of course not."

I laughed as we made our way out to Big Papa.

"Can I drive?" He asked me.

I replied with a maniacal laugh as I got into the driver's seat.

"Well, that's an answer I guess..."

"Sorry firecracker but you know how I am with Big Papa," I replied as he got into the passenger seat.

"I know i know", he chuckled. ,

I explained the entire situation to Zeke, maybe leaving out the part that I'm way interested in Adrian on the car ride back to my apartment complex. As I pulled into the parking lot, Adrian was pulling in a few lanes down from me. I sighed loudly as I shut Big Papa off. Zeke and I got out as Adrian tumbled out of his car, falling onto the parking lot. I handed Zeke my keys and purse and told him to go to my apartment and I ran over to Adrian. Before I even got to his car, the smell of strong alcohol and cigarette smoke filled my nostrils. I shook my head as I got to him, who was cussing as he tried to pull himself up by the steering wheel. I reached my hand out to help pull him up, he just tossed his other hand out and I pulled him up to a shaky stand.

He tried to mumble out a thank you I believe but it was pretty slurry, and it's been a while since he's been this drunk honestly. I asked for his keys and his just handed them over, still not looking to see who I even am yet. I shook my head and wrapped his arm over my shoulders and maneuvered us far enough away from the car to close the door and I locked it. We made our way out of the parking lot slowly with him mumbling some nonsense that I couldn't understand. Once we made it into the building, I decided it'd be best to take the elevator, and once we got in there I pressed the button for the sixth floor. While we are going up the floors, I heard him mumble my name, and my entire body froze, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. He began to chuckle and I bit the inside of my bottom lip until I tasted blood. The elevator doors opened and we were on the sixth floor. We made our way to his apartment door and I unlocked it and brought Adrian to his large black leather couch and I let him flop onto it. I went to close and lock his door, then I hung up his keys. I went to go stand by him, and he pulled me down on the couch so he could lay his head in my lap. He rolled to where he is facing me and opened his eyes, which appeared to be bloodshot to hell and back.

"Adrian what the hell have you done to yourself?"

"I'm not the best judge of character sometimes Jess.. Sometimes, I'm wrong Jess, sometimes I misjudge things." He began.

"Adrian this doesn't make sense, you're drunk, you shouldn't sound like this.. the spirit shouldn't be affecting you.."

"You know, it's been about 3 hours since I've had a drink Jess? It's also been three days since I've had any sleep. Once the spirit grips your soul, it can come out and play at any time my love," he slurred out.

"Oh Adrian," I whispered with an ache in my heart.

"Jess, for so long I looked and looked, never finding anything like it... still nothing can compare to it," Adrian said as he pet my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at you," he said ignoring my question. "So beautiful you are Jess. Such a loving person. Always by my side."

"Adrian please.."

I helped him sit up so I could hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and burried his face into my hair.

"Oh Jess, I'll be fine. I should probably let you go.."

I pulled away and gave him a surprised look.

"But, Adrian?"

"No no it's fine Jess. Go go," he said waving me off.

I grew a bit pissed at him and stomped off. I ran all the way to my apartment on the floor below and went right inside.

Zeke was sitting on my couch, with the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. I went and sat next to him, throwing my legs up on his lap. I was still fuming at Adrian at this point. He was probably talking about Rose, I thought bitterly. That's why he wanted me to leave! Zeke began rubbing his hand up my leg, and past my knee and back down, which was turning my anger into slight arousal.

"Jess, you need to relax, okay?"

"Zeke, none of that, not right now.." I sighed. "We need to go find some information."

He sighed and gave my thigh a light squeeze.

"Alright I'll make some phone calls, so you mind letting me up?"

I squealed and hugged him before letting him up.

It took him around an hour before he got any worthwhile information.

"Well, we would have to road trip a bit to get a hold of this person. He's in Tucson," Zeke replied.

"Alright when can we go?"

"They said we should try tomorrow around noon."

"Are you off?"

"I am now," he read he dialed his phone.

Man that's one of the great things about Zeke, no matter what, if a friend needs help, he's there, no matter what.


	5. Tear You Apart (lemon)

Chapter 5: Tear You Apart (Lemon)

A/N:

AF: Hi all, this chapter will contain a Lemon. So if you don't like that, I would advise you to skip over this chapter.

Adrian: But the Lemon's the best part of stories man!

AF: Adrian no one asked you!

Adrian: Well no one needed to Anarchyfairy, by the way, where the hell did that name come from?

AF: Where the hell did Jet Steel come from?

Adrian: Hey now!

AF: Well ladies and gentlefish, let's dive back into the story while we have a loving debate.

Adrian: Guys... GUYS! She has a rolling pin! Don't go please!

*Whack* AF: Well guys, enjoy.

Zeke came and sat down next to me with a wide smirk on his face.

"Ive got the day off now," he said.

"Yay! How'd you get it off with such shirt notice?"

"Some people owe me some favors."

I nodded and leaned my head back against my couch and closed my eyes. I might actually find something useful out tomorrow! I might be able to save Scotty! Zeke just eyed me with a very amused look. He rubbed the back of his hand down my cheek before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, keeping a nice grip on me. He began to slowly rub my shoulders with his hands.

"Sit up," he said in a husky voice.

I obliged and sat up a bit, and he began to slowly work the massage up and down my back. This massage felt amazing, it's been months since I've had anything close to a back rub. Zeke leaned in close to my ear, I could feel his hot breath in my ear, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Go lay down on your bed okay?"

I had a huge lump in my throat preventing me from speaking, so I just nodded and did as he asked. I hopped into my bed, tummy first and waited for Zeke to come in. It took him a few minutes, but he came in. He climbed ontop of me, resting himself just under my ass, and he continued the massage he was giving me. I noticed as he would rub my shoulders, he would press himself into my ass, causing what seem to be a disturbance in his force.

"Zeke, now is really not the time.." I began but his shushed me.

I guess we are just gonna ignore it? I thought as he just continued to massage my back.

After about ten minutes, his dick was too hard to honestly ignore, but I just couldn't do it.. too much was going on in my head for me to give myself to Zeke.

"I'll be back in a minute alright?" Zeke said suddenly, getting off of me, standing up.

I bit my lip where it was bleeding earlier and nodded my head nervously. Feeling him very lightly press his hard on into my ass for nearly ten straight minutes kind of made me wet, even though I didn't feel like having sex. I tightened my legs and loosened them uncomfortably a few times before rolling over on my back. He was gone a good damn near 5 minutes before he came in holding the bag he had earlier. I scrunched my eyebrows together before dragging them up to him. Once I seen him, my stomach dropped. He isn't wearing a shirt, or any pants. His dick very much erect, making a big tent in his black underwear. I attempted to sit up and he came and sat down next to me, bag still in hand.

"Zeke... what are you," I began but he placed a finger over my mouth, going "shhhhh" as he did, making my heart beat insanely fast.

I tried to stand up but he pulled me back down roughly. I sat there, silently pleading with my eyes for him to not do anything. He yanked open his bag and pulled out what looked to be some rope. My eyes went wide and I tried to stand up again and he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me back onto my bed, causing me to lay back on my back. He pinned my arms with one hand as he climbed onto my chest. I began to struggle under him, but he was much stronger than me. He ended up tying my hands together above my head and he tied them to my metal bed frame post. I panicked an tried to buck myself against him, but he just yanked my hands up and tighten the rope a bit, and the more I struggled, the more the rope began to dig into the skin of my wrist. Eventually, I could feel the warm blood drip down my wrist and down my arms.

"Zeke, please just stop," I began with a shaky voice.

"Jess, your just fine," he replied as he grabbed one of my ankles, and he wrapped some rope around it, tying it up tightly. I bucked like crazy this time, but he still managed to tie my ankle up to a bed post. I tried to kick him with my other ankle, but he grabbed it right before my foot made contact with his face. He tied a rope extra tight on this ankle and tied it up like the other. I started to tear up as he dug around more in his bag.

"Zeke come on, I'm really not in the mood for this," I begged.

He just chuckled as he pulled out a black bandanna, then he shoved it in my mouth. I fought back the urge to cry, but a few tears did escape my eyes. He grabbed one more thing out of his bag before tossing it off the bed. He got between my legs and he grabbed my inner thighs and gave them a tight squeeze. I bit against the bandanna in my mouth as I squirmed against his touch. He grabbed what I believe is a pocket knife, and he trailed it against the skin of my right leg. My stomach twisted into a thousand knots as he slipped a hand up my skirt, and he slowly pulled down my black panties until they were at my knees. He then gripped them tightly and sliced right through the silk like material. He tossed the destroyed undies across the room. I squirmed as much as possible, causing him to lightly cut into the skin on my inner thigh. He ran the knife down my chest, digging it in a bit deeper, drawing a bit of blood as he cut into my shirt and bra, slicing through the material. Once he was done, he had sliced right through the front of my shirt and bra, leaving them on me just by the straps, which he also sliced through after a minute. He tossed the knife aside once I was just wearing my skirt, which was pushed up slightly. He sat up on his knees and looked me over and noticed the two spots of blood on me and tilted his head a bit to the side.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry love," he whispered as he lowered his face to the cut on my inner thigh.

He licked the blood away and kissed it before sitting up and leaning towards my chest and doing the same thing to the cut on my chest. Then he sat back up and licked the blood off his lips.

I squirmed under his gaze, and mumbled against the bandanna. He placed his arms on either side of my head and leaned his face just an inch away from mine.

"Will you be a bit more quiet now Jess?" He asked with a smirk.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Alright then," he said as he pulled the bandanna out of my mouth.

He leaned his face closer, his lips on my neck, and he slowly kissed up and down my neck, leaving goosebumps all over my exposed body. He ran a finger up my stomach, around my belly button, and up to my chin, then he gripped my jaw lightly, pulling my face closer to his as he smashed his lips against mine, sucking lightly against my bottom lip. He sucked my lip into his mouth and then he bit down onto my lip until he drew blood. Then he sucked the bite roughly. He ran his hand up and down my sides, trailing his thumb against my breast lightly when he would past them. He soon ran his hand up to my tit, and he gripped it, massaging it kind of roughly. He made me winch a bit as he rammed his tongue in my mouth. He soon switched hands to lean on and which hand to play with my titty. He gripped me tightly and them he flicked my nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. He soon trailed his kisses down my jaw and down my neck, sucking until there were hickeys up and down my neck, nibbling on my neck the entire way as well.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of this, I was getting so wet that my thighs were getting wet, and Zeke took notice of this. He soon sat back on his knees, and he pushed my skirt up until my shaved pussy was in perfect view for him. He ran a finger up my thigh, dragging his nail against my skin, leaving a tingle running through out my entire body. He traced my wet pussy lips with his fingers for a good 30 seconds, before pulling his finger up to his lips and he licked his finger clean. My body began to shake lightly, somewhat in anticipation and somewhat in fear. He chuckled and shoved in two fingers, earning a very surprised yelpping moan from me. He thrust his fingers in and out really hard and really fast hitting my gspot and rubbing his thumb on my clit. Each time he thrust in my entire body rocked from it and I let our small whines each time from the mixture of pain and pleasure. This continued on for about 5 or 6 minutes, and then he pulled his hand away and licked it off having a huge grin the whole time. He pulled down his underwear exposing his big erection that looked to be 9 or 10 inches and positioned himself at my entrancee before he thrust into me. The first thrust got a loud moan and made me jerk my hands down causing a little more blood to run down my hands

"You should really stop that your hurting yourself" he huffed out in his pleasure. He continued to thrust into me, causing me to let out small, pained moans every now and again. He grabbed my hips with his arms and he held onto me tightly and he continued to pound into me as hard as he could. This went on until my whines turned into pleasurable moans some of his name some of don't stop. After he pounded into me for about 20 minutes he rocked my body far over the edge, I rocked from a powerful orgasim rippling through me from head to toe. He tensed up as his hard cock shot his hot seed up inside of me, lucky me I'm taking birth control pills, I recalled. After about two minutes of him and I just breathing heavily, he began to thrust into me again, starting up an entirely new round. I was not ready for this but the feeling of him slamming into me was to pleasurable to turn down not like I could anyway. He continued to pound into me ferociously for another 20 to 25 minutes before his thrust became more needy and panicked, meaning he was closed to cumming. All I could honestly do is throw my head back and bounce my hips against his has he pounded away. His hip bones rammed into mine, and it was a painful pleasure. I just had moan after moan flow out of my mouth. He soon slammed into me, and caused a mind numbing orgasim to run through out me. My legs shook, my chest heaved and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. His body soon shook above me as his large cock shot a second load into me.

This pattern went on for sometime this night, and eventually, he cut me down from the ropes he had me tied up with, but he continued to pound into me.

"I'm terribly sorry your wrist are cut love," Zeke whispered into my ear as he slowed down for just a minute, before pounding harder than ever for just a few minutes before slowing down again.

"It's..." I tried to stutter out. "Fine," I gasped out as he thrust very hard, causing another powerful orgasim to run through me. He let me lay there until my breath became somewhat normal, and then he began to pump into me again fast and hard, pounding his hips into mine, causing me to grip his shoulders tight and moan out his name loudly.

This continued on for another 15 minutes before I was overwhelmed with yet another mind blowing, body shaking orgasim. As my pussy twitched tightly against his hardened cock, it caused him to ripple through with an orgasim. He soon just layed there next to me, breathing just as heavily as I am.

We eventually feel asleep about 15 minutes later once we started to cuddle. His heavy breathing is the last thing I remember that night...


	6. A Steak to the Heart

Chapter 6: A Steak to the the Heart

A/N:

AF: Hey guys, just warning ya of another mild lemon in here! Tootles!

The next morning, I felt like I was one giant bruise. I let out strange, baby dinosaur like noises as I rolled onto my side. Zeke pulled me closer to him in his sleep, causing me to let out a small, pain filled yelp. My hips hurt like a son of a bitch, and he just squeezed me pretty damn tight. Damnit firecracker, why must you be a cuddlier, I thought bitterly as I tried to wiggle free to no avail.

"Zeke," I said kind of loudly.

He just snored a bit louder than usual.

"Zeke!"

He jumped awake, sitting up and pulling me up with him.

"Who's there?" Zeke barked out half awake half asleep.

"Ezekiel, it's me! Let me go I have to pee!" I whined as I wiggled in his arms.

He just chuckled lightly and let me go. I scrambled for a moment to get up, but once I did I darted to the bathroom.

Once I got there, I finally got to pee! Oh how peaceful, I thought until I started to pee. I felt kind of raw down there and I frowned a bit. I need to shower. Once I was down I pulled my skirt off of me and I looked my body over. I had lots of bruises, some on my hips, some on my thighs, some on my ankles, there were even some cuts down around my ankles, and the same for my wrist as well.. Damn Zeke, couldn't you have been a bit easier on me? I thought as I climbed into my shower. I turned on the hottest water I could and just stood there for a few minutes letting it beat down on me. My skin started to turn red and I let out a happy sigh. But I noticed that someone walked into the bathroom. It was Zeke, he had to go pee. Once he was done, he walked up to the shower and slid the door open and he got right in!

"Zeke, what the hell dude?" I said lightly slapping his shoulder.

"What babe? Not up for round two?" He whispered in my ear as his slid his wet hands up my body, rubbing his erection against my ass. I let out a small moan, even though my entire body aches, I still craved his touch after last night. He began to massage my breast in one hand and he positioned himself to where he could slam into me, which is exactly what he did.

I let out a painful yelp as he pounded into my pussy, holding me against his hips by my hips with one hand. He pounded into me for a good fifteen minutes before he pulled out and he had me flip around and face him. He picked me up by my hip and just began to slam me down onto his hard cock. I just began to let out a series of loud yelps and moans drenched into a mixture of pain and pleasure. He just bounced me on him for a good ten or so minutes before I howled from an intense orgasim. Zeke soon pumped a load into me and he just bounced me on him until he was finished, and then he sat me back down on the floor of the shower, and then he cleaned himself up and got out. I just sat there for a good thirty minutes just trying to relax my muscles in the red hot water.

Once I finished scrubbing myself, I slowly got out of the shower and wrapped a black towel around myself as I slowly inched my way into the kitchen, where I smelt something good being cooked in. I followed my nose and made my way to the kitchen to see Zeke, wearing nothing but some dark red underwear and a black aprin, cooking what appeared to be French toast and bacon with hash browns and white gravy. My mouth began to water as I watched him zoom through out the kitchen cooking a feast. He even brewed coffee! I swear my face turned into the heart eye emoji for a minute here. I just sat at my nice rectangular completely cherry wood dining table with six matching chairs to go with it. He set the table for he and I to sit side by side and he slowly sat all of the food out on the table as he made me and him some coffee, both with lots of sugar and hazelnut creamer.

He sat next to me and placed everything next to each other opinions his plate while I pilled the French toast, bacon, hash browns, syrup and gravy all on top of each other and dug in. Zeke chuckled at me as he drank half of his cup of coffee.

After breakfast was done and over it, he gathered up all the dishes and began to wash them.

"I would go and find some clothes Jess, and maybe put on some makeup?" Zeke said with a large smirk.

I groaned and tossed my head back. "But I don't wanna get up yet!"

"Jess you need to," he began.

"I know," I moaned as I pushed myself up against my own will.

I slowly made my way to my bathroom as I stripped my towel off of me and I began the cover up process. I took me around thirty minutes for me to fully cover up all the hickeys scattered across my neck and chest. I couldn't do too much about the bruises and cuts across my wrists, so I decided it would be best to wear a jacket maybe? I went to my room and put on a black, short sleeved T-shirt and a light, thin material maroon jacket with a pair of black skinny jeans and some sneakers. I let out small groans as I got myself dressed, but I managed to do it in about ten minutes or so, then Zeke walked in, still just in underwear. He found his magic bag and pulled out a red tank too and black basketball shorts. He quickly got dressed, clearly not in nearly as much pain as I was.

"Well come on Jess," Zeke said as he hung his backpack around his shoulder.

We made our way to the elevator, which I fussed over until he agreed to take it. Once inside the elevator, I used Zeke to carry most of my weight.

"Are you even able to drive?" He mused with a gleeful look in his eyes.

"I'll be perfectly fine," I hissed out through gritted teeth. We ! might just have to take a trip to Vixy and Emma's place is all.."

We creeped our way out to Big Papa and I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey firecracker, can you get me a cigarette out on my bag?" I asked as I started up Big Papa.

He happily listened and grabbed a pack out of my purse.

"May I have one?" He asked as he gave me one.

I told him I didn't care as I lit mine and tossed my lighter at him. I spent my way up to Emma's and Vixys, which is a nice two story house with shutter Windows and black out curtains, she likes fresh airflow at night, with a nice garage. It's a house made of light brown, brick like Stucko with a light tan roof. There's a small little Rose garden around the front of the house that belongs to Vixy. All the flowers are bloomed even though it's not the time of year, or even a great place to have one.

We parked in front of the garage door, and made our way to the front of the house. Once there I knocked quietly, and Zeke gave me a "wtf" look and he banged loudly on the door. Soon Vixy came bouncing up to the front door and swung it open with a large smile. She's wearing a baby pink teddy and pink bunny slippers, her hair freshly washed.

"Oh hey, it's great to see you guys!" She squealed as she looked me over, a smirk spread over her face. "Oh my Jess. You look oh so wore out," she purred as she hurried us inside.

Their living room was classic Japanese good chi and energy flow it helps Vixy with controlling her spirts. Then there's Emma's game system with a flat screen TV about 69". Then the hallway you have three doors all to the right. The first door off to the door on the right you have Emma's work out room. The second door is their room it has Rose salt crystals all over. their sheets were silk and blankets and pillows covers were silk to match. The last door is a meditation room. The entire place had an almost other world feel to it, which I adored. Vixy lead us the living room, which has a jade green couch and matching loveseat. She sat us down on the couch and sat beside me.

"So did ya need a quick little healing or what? Looks kinds like you got attacked by a wild animal." Vixy asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'll say." Zeke chuckled out softly and smirked.

"Oh, um, if you would not mind, I could use a small bit of healing," I stutered out trying not to pay him any attention. She grabbed my hands and jerked them to her lap and began concentrating and soon, a lot of the soreness and aches left my body, leaving me to feel a bit more rejuvenated. After a couple minutes, Vixy dropped my hands and her eyes went blank for a moment, before she shook her head and smiled.

"Feeling better?" She cooed out happily.

She squealed and hugged me when I nodded my head yes.

"Oh I am so pleased, I've gotten so much better!" She jumped up and skipped around the living room for a minute, causing Zeke to raise his eyebrows questioningly. Once she seen his look, she stopped dead in her tracks and tilted her head at him, and she began to giggle. She skipped right up to him, and she just stood there for a minute. Then Emma came running in, wearing a light blue teddy with very wet hair.

"Vixy, stop," she yelled right as Vixy bitch slapped Zeke.

I let out a small gasp before I began to laugh lightly as Vixy skipped away, going right past Emma, giggling away the entire time. Zeke just sat there stunned for a minute as Emma apologized to him.

"It was that funny look he gave her," she spoke quietly, as if trying to pay attention to something else as well. "Um, guys, you should go. I have to go check on her.. um I will call you later Jess... Sorry again Zeke," she yelled as she ran off to their bedroom.

Zeke and I made our way out to Big Papa and made our way out to Tucson. Zeke and I drove in near silence, the only noise being the radio, which was hooked up to my phone, with Swiggity shwootty, I'm Coming for that Booty currently playing. We made it there fairly quickly, but that probably has something to do with the fact that I was speeding most of the way here. We pulled up to a lonesome, one story home, with flat, tan stucko on the outside of the house with a dark red roof that looked like it could use a new paint job. There were some cactus scattered across the yard, and only one window in the front of the house, and the blinded were wide open. Zeke and I made our way to the dark brown door and Zeke knocked loudly on it. After a minute, a man that looked to be in his mid fifties came and answered the door. He has a recieding hair line, that resembled salt and pepper with black and white hairs, and what appeared to be some 5 o'clock shadow on his face. He stands a bit taller than Zeke, and he seems be almost as muscular as Zeke, but not quite. He's wearing a pair of black slacks and a white wife beater with black slippers.

"What the hell do you kids want?" The man said in a rough, scratchy voice.

"Is your name Charles Cooper?" Zeke asked, puffing out his chest a bit.

The man huffed a bit. "Who's asking?"

"I'm the young man that gave you a call yesterday," Zeke began. "I told you my colleague and I had some questions to ask you."

"Ah yes, yes I recall such a conversation," Charles said making room for Zeke and I to enter the home.

The inside of the home is older, Victorian styled, ranging from dark blood red, to black to brown to gray. The hall way we were following Charles down was filled of pictures of Charles and whom seemed to be a Moroi man that seemed about the same age as Charles. I looked over every picture as he led us to what seemed to be a living room, even though there is no T.V in this room. Just a large oak book shelf that was taller and wider than Zeke and I. There was just a small love seat, and then two recliners. Charles sat in the wider of the two recliners, and as he sat, he made an heh, noise. Zeke and I sat next to each other on the dark red loveseat, and I pulled out my cell phone and began recording.

"So Mr. Cooper, we are looking to find out all we can about how to restore a Strigo. We were told that you know quite a bit about this subject," I asked in a professional tone.

"Well as a matter of fact Missy, I use to be a Strigo! Yes I used to be. I was guarding Ethan, yes I was, when a Strigo attacked me. I had Ethan run yes ma'am, and he got away, I tell ya. But me, oh boy I wasn't so lucky. That bitch changed me she did. I was a monster for three years before Ethan had found me. I had always told him I would rather him kill me then for me to walk around as a monster, and that is exactly what he did."

"And what exactly happened?" Zeke urged.

"Well, he steaked me. Steaked me right in the heart he did!" Charlse blasted as he rocked himself up onto his feet. "But instead of it killing me, it restored my soul it did! The bond that Ethan and I did have before though, it was gone. Never came back either..." he mumbled as he walked around the living room.

"Do you know exactly how him steaking you helped bring you back?" I asked with a sudden fire in my eyes.

"Hmm, now that part I ain't too sure of anymore. My it's been so many years now. I do know however it had something to do with his magic, I reckon, the spirit had something to do with that." His eyes went hazy for a second as he seemed to fade out of this world.

I stopped the recording and stood up, happy with what we've learned today. We stayed for another fifteen minutes, helping Charles get to bed to take a nap, and then Zeke and I were off on our merry way. Zeke tried to get another day off, but he couldn't manage it this time, they needed him to do field work tonight, so I had to drop him off at his place before returning to my apartment for a night, so I could do more research on how a spirit user can steak a Strigo back to life.

I ended up spending over half the night searching through countless documents and folders in our archive before I found out something helpful. It was a folder labeled 'Charms'. It caught my eye as I clicked onto it, only to have an access denied box pop up.

"What the hell," I said aloud as I tried to click it again. This time, it asked for a password, something I do not have. I sighed in frustration as I closed my laptop, stood up and paced around my apartment for about 10 minutes, letting my mind reel from one subject to the next. Eventually i ended up taking a seat, and smoking a cigarette as I shot Zeke a text, asking for him to try and do some private investigating when he had the chance. I received a reply in about ten minutes as he eagerly agreed. Once satisfied with the nights work, I decided to reward myself with a nice, hot bubble bath. I stripped down and tossed my clothes into my dirty laundry hamper and made my way into the bathroom. I plugged up the drain to the tub and turned the water on, as hot as it would go. Once the water began to run I opened the sliding door up as wide as it could go and I reached in and grabbed the lavender scented bubble bath soap and poured it in before climbing inside myself.

I enjoyed myself in the bubble bath for a few hours before getting out, and once I did so, I noticed that my inner thighs and wrist and ankles were still lightly bruised. I wrapped my black, silk robe around me and just flopped into my bed. It took no more than ten minutes before I slipped away to dream land.


	7. Explosion

Chapter 7: Explosion

That night, a few hour after I fell asleep, I heard someone bang on my door. I jolted up and ran to my door, peeping through the peep hole to see a very fucked up Adrian on the other side. I sighed as I rubbed an eye with the back of my left hand as I opened the door for Adrian, and he tumbled into my living room.

"Adrian," I yelped as I hopped down to help him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Jess, I'm perfectly fine now that I'm with you," he purred out as I helped him up.

We had some technical difficulties making our way to the couch, but we did it, and we flopped down and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Adrian what have you been doing?" I questioned as he buzzed his face into my hair.

"Oh I've been home, all day long, waiting. Waiting for you to return home." He cried out gleefully.

"Have you been drinking Adrian?"

"Oh I just had a fifth of jack about six hours ago, that'd be it I believe," he mused.

"Adrian, come on, let's get you back home." I tried to lift him up but he held me firmly into place.

"No! No! No! No! No!" He yelled out, causing me to jump a bit. "Jess, you are just gonna sit and listen for once." He growled, causing me to want to shrink into the couch, which I couldn't because of his arm around my waist.

I sighed in defeat and just slumped my body against him. I smiled a bit at how his warmth just cascaded down on me.

"So, what do I need to listen to?" I questioned him.

"Well first of all, I want you to know, I left her," he whispered in my ear.

I bit my bottom lip so I would not appear to be too happy, but boy it was hard to fight back the smile I had tugging at my lips.

"And why is that?" I mussed.

"Because you were right, like always."

"Oh, do please continue dear," I said with a smile.

"I left you when you needed me the most. All for a girl that doesn't truly care for me..." he pulled me to where I was sitting on his lap with my legs tossed to one side. "No one will ever be there for me like you Jess..." he stated as he stroked my cheek, causing my heart to stop beating and a lump to form in my throat.

I ended up biting my lip until it began to drip blood, and I swear as soon as blood surfaced, Adrian cocked his head to the side. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, then he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Oh Adrian," I said quietly. "What's happening to you?"

"You know, Rose had talked me out of smoking.. tried to talk me out of drinking but, I couldn't handle it... all the spirit got to me..."

Before he could even finish his sentence I tossed my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, all while I got into a straddling position on his lap.

"Adrian please... stop..." I began to plead, but he stopped me by leaning in and kissing me, very gently, almost like a feather had dusted my lips, and just as suddenly as it happened, it was over.

"Oh sweet, sweet Jess," he whispered in my ear. "Nothing in the world could compare to your sweet taste."

I licked my lip, remembering that I had bit it til it bled just a few minutes ago.

"Adrian," I said. "Why do you only say these things when spirit affects you?"

"The spirit takes away any sensible things my love.. if I shouldn't do, spirt talks me into doing it.." he rambled as I climbed off of his lap.

"So it really is.." I cut my sentence short, not allowing Adrian to get to me again. "I am sorry Adrian. I don't know what there really is left for me to do to help you..."

"You really can't do much to help me... you just calm me down when you are close to me.."

I stood up and went to my freezer, which had a fifth of wild turkey in it that I bought a few days ago. I grabbed the bottle and tossed it to Adrian, it landed right next to him.

"That ought to help ya out some Adrian," I said as I made my way to my front door, trying to indicate I want him to leave.

He just stared, with a blank expression, at the whiskey bottle. After a few minutes, he grabbed the bottle and stood up. He rushed himself up to me, slammed a hand into the door behind me.

"Jess, why won't you react to me?" He demanded as I gave him a blank face.

"Because, I don't know what you're expecting from me," I did softly.

"God damnit Jess!" He turned and walked away from me for a moment.

"Adrian, stop acting like this," I said firmly.

He turned around and slowly made his way til he was face to face with me. He pulled me in close to him, and I tried to look away but he made it to where we were looking each other in the eye.

"Jess, stop driving me mad then!" He snapped as he swung the door open, barely missing my face by less than an inch.

As he drug himself down the hall way, I tool a step out of my door and glared him down, yelling, "just don't come back anymore," before going back inside and slamming the door. I melted as I leaned back against the door. What the hell just happened? I pondered and I stared at the tips of my shoes. Why can't shit just not fuck up lately? I sighed as I stood up, suddenly not wanting to stay in my apartment at the moment. I grabbed my purse and headed out to the parking lot to get Big Papa. I didn't feel like sitting around and sobbing over him. It's time to get some shit worked out and figure out how to save Scotty.. I thought as I spent out of the parking lot.

Soon, I found myself at Emma and Vixys without even thinking about it at first. I knocked loudly on there door, and Emma answered wearing a black tank top and Jean shorts with combat boots.

"Oh hey Jess, what's up?" Emma asked a I walked inside.

"I need to talk to you guys," I said as Emma closed the door.

"Well go to the kitchen, we ordered some pizza and it just got here a minute ago," Emma said as we made our way to the kitchen. We all are pizza as we went over all that I had found out about reviving a Strigo, and we were all stumped.

"Well, maybe it had something to do with charming the steak?" Emma suggested as she took a drink of her Dr. Pepper.

"Yeah, yeah! That's a smart idea Ems," Vixy squealed.

"Yeah, but does the spirit user have to be the one to charm it?" I questioned.

"I mean, it only makes sense to me," Emma shrugged at me.

We just sat there for a minute, letting that idea, and the food, settle down on us. Once I excepted this, my mind began to race with ideas. I was so freaking excited!


	8. Team Work

Chapter 8: Team Work

A/N

AF: Hey guys, I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! Feel free to leave some reviews! I love them :3

I practically bounced in my seat as we sat in their kitchen as we discussed the possibility of saving Scotty!

"Well Jess, we could go tomorrow!" Vixy purred as she shook her ass back and fourth as if she had a tail or something.

"I don't know where he would be though..." I frowned.

"Jess, where is one place he always wanted to go?" Emma asked.

"Well, he always told me how jealous he was that Adrian and I went to Rome..." I trailed off.

"So, Rome is a possibility," Vixy slightly moaned out. "Tasty!"

Emma smiled and shook her head at Vixy while my mind jumped all over this new idea. How likely is it for Scotty to have traveled to Rome? He hadn't only wanted to travel to Rome on pure envy? Well no, not really.. he always talked with our father about Rome, and about wanting to travel there one day?

"So, it could be a pretty good lead..." I mumbled to myself.

"So, when do you wanna go?" Emma inquired.

"I'll have to speak with a few more people and then I will have to check my bank account and see how much money I have... Also I have to see if I can get one more person to come with us.." I said.

"If not, I could afford it," Vixy stated with a smile.

I smiled back at her gleefully, happy with the news of the night. Vixy stated that she was gonna be off to bed and offered me the spare bedroom, but I declined it. I wanted to spend the rest of the night at home. I made my departure on plans to see them the next day.

Once I made it home, I parked Big Papa and made my way up to my apartment. I unlocked my door and threw myself onto my couch, with my door open an everything. It took me a couple minutes, but once I looked around my apartment, it was completely trashed. Every single thing of mine was drug out across the ground. My movies were yanked off the shelf, my books thrown across the room, my pantry's were emptied an dumped all over the floor. I balled my fist, ready to fight whoever did this. I looked through our my apartment to find all the rooms were gone through like this. I went to my bedroom last, to find all of the clothes from my closest thrown onto my bed, all of my personal items, such as my tablet, my 3DS, my drug box, which was emptied out and scattered everywhere, even my journals! The more I searched around though, I seen something that made the blood in my veins run cold. My small little black and white, glass pipe, was smashed on the floor.

"Good thing I smoked all of my stuff then huh?" I mummered as I knelt down to look at it. It was practically a pile of dust in the floor, and it made my heart ache, right before it stopped. None of my stuff is missing.. nothing is broken, aside from my pipe...

I know of only one person that would do this... I thought as I stood up, panics gripping my heart tightly. I spun around to see a tall, muscular figure standing in my bedroom door frame. I froze on the spot as I looked at the person. They just began to rumble with sick, twisted, amused laughter.

"Scotty?" I whispered out. "No way in hell..."

Before I could even finish that sentence, he charged at me, knocking me onto my back. He hovered over me for a minute, just laughing.

"Oh my Jessica, you seem to be out of practice," he growled out.

He slammed a fist into the side of my face, which felt like I just got whooped with a sledge hammer. I spat out a bloody luggy at him, nailing him in the cheek, and his laughter stopped.

"Tsk tsk Jessica, never let your temper get the best of you in a situation like this," he whispered in my ear as he launched himself across the room, giving me the chance to climb to my feet.

We had a brief stare off before he whispered, "Ladies first," which resulted in me charging at him.

He may not know it, but I happened to spot Zeke's black pocket knife as I got up, so I grabbed it, and just as I got close enough to Scotty, I swung the blade at him, cutting his cheek. Unfortunately, I don't believe that it fased him I'm the slightest, because he answered it with a swift kick to the gut, causing me to fly into my bookshelf, crushing it.

I was a bit paralyzed from that blow, but by the time he sauntered over to me, I grabbed a sharp piece of wood and swung at him, hitting his left knee, which was a weak spot for him as a Damphire, and it seemed to stun him for just a second, but that was a second long enough for me to swing at him again, causing his knee to buckle underneath him. Once he dropped, I jumped up and gave him a swift kick to the jaw. It barely fased him too. I attempted to repeat the kick, but this time he grabbed me by my ankle and he flipped me back into the broken bookshelf. This time, he hopped ontop of me and landed blow after blow to my face. After the first three hits, I felt the skin on the bridge of my nose bust open, and blood began to pour out of the cut. After what felt like hours, I managed to get him off of my chest, and I pulled myself up, then I drop kicked him in the face, causing him to fall backwards. I scanned the room for something to attack him with, but I couldn't find anything in the mess that my room was at the moment. Before i could comprehend what was happening, he jumped up and tackled me down to the ground. Once he had me pinned with his knees on my shoulders, he began laughing again.

"Oh Jessica, you're so pathetic. You wouldn't even be worth killing.." he chuckled and my blood boiled.

This monster.. he may look like Scotty, but he is definitely not my brother. His skin is white as snow, and his eyes are blood red. His voice, was just off. It's gruff, and emotionless. He slapped me right across the face, and while I was recovering from the blow, he climbed off of me. By this time, my vision was pretty blurry, and once it cleared up, Scott was no where to be seen. My body aches, my heart raced, and my mind reeled. How was I even suppose to comprehend this? What the fuck just happened to me? I just layed there, my mind going on and on until I went unconscious.

When I was getting woken up, I couldn't open my eyes. I just heard two voices talking, but I couldn't understand them. I tried to open my mouth barely whispering out hey, and the voices hushed. I think I know who that is, as one whispered again. Is that..?

"Come on Jess, you're gonna be be fine.." I heard Adrian whisper under his breath.

He must be trying to heal me! Oh no, what is he doing! He's gonna pass out! I yelled mentally. Soon, I was able to open my eyes, and they immediately darted around the room, absorbing my surroundings. I was in Adrian's apartment, and Zeke was there with Adrian. I think I was in Adrian's bed, the sheets are silk. Yep it's his bed, I thought sarcastically.

After about ten minutes, I was able to sit up and move around alright, and I immediately wrapped my arms around Adrian.

"Jess! Are you okay? What happened?" Adrian asked as he held me tightly.

"It... it was Scott," I chocked out as I burried my face into his shoulder.

"Scott?" Adrian pondered, but then he realized exactly what that meant.

I sat back up, but he kept my shaky hand in his. I gave him a small, half hearted smile as the reality of what just happened sank down on me.

"My older brother, just about killed me, but then decided I wasn't even worth killing.." I mumbled out as I shook my head.

"Whoa whoa whoa, the same brother that you are trying to save Jess?" Zeke asked.

I just nodded my head, then collapsed into Adrian's couch.

My body began to shake as the tears just poured out of my eyes. I began sobbing, but no real noise came out, just the sounds of me failing to breath. Adrian just sat there and patted me, trying to calm me down. All that resulted in was me throwing myself into his lap. I curled up like a cat and him until my eyes dried out. Once I was able to calm myself, I just layed there in his lap, staring off into nothing. I don't honestly think Adrian and Zeke were prepared for me to have a break down like this, but hell, neither was I! After a little, I felt like I was able to make myself function, so I sat up and looked around at Zeke and Adrian, whom both look like they have no idea what to do now and I sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys.." I stutered out.

"Don't apologize Jess.." Adrian replied.

"Yeah, no need for apologies." Zeke added.

After a little while, Adrian offered me a cigarette, I lit it up, and then it was as if that little fit, never happened.

"So Zeke, I need to ask ya something." I said.

"What's eating ya," Zeke winked.

"Um, are you working this week?"

"Yes, I actually have to go our of town in two days, why?"

I bit my lip in dismay at this news, "oh, I was wanting to see if you would join me," I took a deep breath, "a hunt."

"A hunt," he scrunched his eyebrows together, but then resolution hit him, "oh."

Adrian had a slightly confused look on his face.

"I can try to," Zeke began.

"No no. Zeke it's fine, it would probably be longer than a week for this hunt to go down anyway," I replied.

"Oh, are ya sure?" He asked.

I responded with a nod and a yawn.

"Well Jess, I have to get going, but I will get right back with ya, tomorrow alright?" He said.

Zeke said his goodbyes to Adrian and I and he made his departure, and I just flopped back into Adrian's couch, feeling defeated in every way possible.


	9. Apologize

Chapter 9: Apologize

Adrian lit himself a cigarette as we sat in silence, both most likely thinking of the fight we had earlier. I refuse to apologize to him this time. It's not happening, uh uh, nope, nadda, zip, zilch, no apologies from this stubborn Italian bitch. There's no reason for me to apologize either! I sighed and crossed my arms, sticking my bottom lip out, pouting a bit. After he smoked about half of his cigarette, he sighed and put it out.

"Jess," he began, but I cut him off by holding up a finger.

"No, it's fine. I'll get going," I stated as I stood up, but he pulled me back down to sit next to him.

"Jess, sit the hell down and listen damnit," he growled at me.

I swallowed and nodded my head, allowing him his little speech or whatever this is going to be.

"Jess, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about, about earlier. I have been pretty shitty lately.." he began, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Look, you and I both know that I'm not the best person in this world, I make bad decisions, I mess up.. I'm a dick to the people that mean the most to me... I pay people who should not have my attention, all of it, and worst of all, when I fuck up, I don't do it once, or twice, I do it a million times in a row, just to be sure."

I sat back, fighting off the look of longing my face that was trying to reveal.

"Well, anyway, I'm trying to say that I'm sorry, and you deserve so much more out of me," he looked like he was going to say more, but he just shook his head.

I honestly didn't know what to say about his apology. I probably shouldn't forgive him. I should just get up and leave right now. I sighed deeply before resting my head on his shoulder, giving up on that plan.

"Oh Adrian, what the hell are we going to do with each other?"

He chuckled, "Like hell if I know. But we should just take it day by day," he sighed.

We sat there like that for about fifteen minutes or so in pure silence. I let out a loud yawn, and Adrian cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

"Uh, listen I know it's late, so if you don't want to go back to your place, you know that you are more than welcomed to stay here, for as long as you need to," he stated casually.

I was going to give a hateful, snide comment, but honestly I just didn't have it in me at this moment. I just want to act like things were back to the way they use to be with me and him. I can pretend right? At least for one night..

"Thank you," I replied.

Staying the night here sounds better than being alone in that mess right now in my opinion anyway.

"Um, so I guess the couch for me?" I asked as I failed to fight back a yawn.

"N-no, you can sleep in my bed," he began.

I swallowed my pride, even though it physically pained me to do so, I just couldn't handle being alone right now.

"W-will, will you sleep in there with me?" I blurted out nervously.

He just kind of stared at me for a second before he nodded.

"Sure Jess," he said with a small smile.

"Do I still have some clothes here?"

"Yeah, in my dresser next to my closest. The middle row of drawers are all yours."

"Thanks," I replied as I got up.

I made my way to his room and rummaged around in the drawers, looking for something to wear. I settled on a pair of black, T-shirt material Booty shorts and a gray wife beater, so I grabbed them up. I darted out to the bathroom, Adrian watching me with an amused look on his face. Once I was in the bathroom I stripped down and hoped into the shower and turned it on as hot as it would go. I just stood there, letting the water beat down on me for a good ten minutes before I began to viciously scrub at my skin.

By the time I was finished with my shower, my skin was a brilliant shade of red due to the heat of the shower and my vicious cleaning. One spot on my side actually started to bleed from my scrubbing. I scrubbed myself dry with a towel, rubbing a second place raw on my arm, then I got dressed. I felt immensely better after that deep cleaning though, I thought as I exited the bathroom. I didn't see Adrian as my eyes scanned the surrounding areas. Hmm, he must be in the bedroom, I thought as I creeped up to the door, slowly pushing it open and peaking my head through to see him, whom is shirtless, pulling up a pair of gray sleep pants. I bit my lip and pulled my head out of the doorway. I knocked on the door and he said to come in. I stepped into the room to see him, still shirtless, in all of his glory.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before he sat down on the edge of his bed. I nervously made my way to his bed and followed suit, sitting on the other end of his bed.

"Jess."

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know, and I am too.."

I sighed inwardly and too a deep breath as I got myself into bed and got comfy. Once I was settled in Adrian layed down, but he didn't cover up.

"Will you be uncomfortable if I get under there with you?" He asked.

I laughed at him. "You're joking right?"

He smiled at me as he climbed under the covers with me. We fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed after laying there in silence for a few minutes.


	10. Damned if I Do Ya, Damned if I Don't

Damned if I Do Ya, Damned if I Don't

A\N:

AF: Hey all, just warning ya that a lemon is coming uo, so yeah, you've been warned!

Adrian: Hey hey hey, what the hell are you planning?

AF: Hush Hush. Enjoy folks!

I woke up feeling Adrian's arm wrapped around my shoulders, an I instinctively nuzzled my face into his chest. I just layed there, enjoying the closeness I was having with him before my brain face palmed me. Why the hell are we cuddling. I opened my eyes to check the damage report, and let me tell you ladies and gentlemen, the damage has been done! I repeat, my left leg is tossed over his hip, he has both legs between mine, and I'm using his arm and shoulder as a pillow, all with his face burried into my hair. I bit my bottom lip as hard as I could to fight off a mini panic attack as my mind reeled as to how the hell this happened? I thought about pulling away, but I remembered that i was just gonna enjoy being close with him again, and it's been a while since I've been close like this with him.. I just snuggled more into his chest, and I heard a small snore come out of him, which let me know he was close to waking up. I closed my eyes quickly, as another snore sneaked out.

He slowly stirred awake, and he pulled me in closer to him as he rubbed his face against my hair. It felt so, right, being like this with him. He pulled me in more then rubbed his face against my head, mumbling something I couldn't quite understand. Then he thrust his crotch into mine, letting me know that something of his rises an hour early compared to the rest of him. I bit my lip, trying to ignore it, but it was kind of difficult. He ran his hand up and down my arm for a few minutes, then slowly rubbed my side and hip. This sent shivers up and down my spine, and I practically purred. I pressed myself against him without even thinking about it, which resulted in him pressing himself against me more. Shit, he's getting too hard to ignore, literally. He stirred a bit more, once again pressing himself against my crotch, and then he mumbled, and I sewer I heard my name slip out of his lips. I bit down on the inside of my lip again and drew blood. He took a deep inhale and he moaned lightly.

After another minute or so, he slowly opened his eyes as did I. He just smiled at me. Maybe he doesn't realize he has a hard on pressed against my crotch? No, he has to know, it's impossible to ignore, I mean, he did cause me to get kind of wet..

"Well, good morning beautiful," he yawned out.

I giggled a bit at him, "I doubt it's morning time though," I replied awkwardly.

His smile widened and it warmed my heart. I just instinctively snuggled myself into him, and he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he kissed the top of my head and whispered something under his breath. I got somewhat worried but he pulled back a bit to tilt my head to where we were staring each other in the eyes. He caught my lips quickly with his, and for a second, I thought I had imagined it because of how fast it went by. It was like a small gust of wind brushing against my lips, and as quick as it hit my lips, it was gone.

With that small kiss, he stole the wind from my lungs, and I was left just staring at him, begging him with my eyes to just do it again. We didn't break eye connection for a solid minute at least, and when we did, it was him looking away.

"I'm sorry Jess.. I stepped out of line.." he began.

"Adrian, shut up and kiss me," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I didn't care that we probably shouldn't be doing this, I just wanted to be like this again with him.. he chuckled at me and pulled me in for another kiss, but this one was much deeper, much more passionate. I felt his tongue brush against my lip, and I happily parted my lips for him to enter. He ran his tongue across the tiny puncture wound I caused myself and he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. He gently sucked my blood from the wound for a good thirty seconds before he let it go. I let out a tiny moan, which caused him to push my back against the bed and he got ontop of me, trying not to put too much of his weight on me.

He nuzzled his nose against my neck, causing a small shiver to go down my spine, and then he placed gentle kisses up and down my neck. I tried to pull him in closer, but he held his own, giving me a tsk tsk.

"I want to savor this Jess, we are not going to rush into this," he growled in my ear, causing goosebumps on the back of my neck.

I just love the feeling of his hot breath in my ear. He nibbled on my ear lobe a bit, then he licked up my neck. I arched myself into him, and he bit down lightly on my neck, but not with his fangs. I let out a small moan as his love bites and kisses traveled down my neck and collarbone. Once he was done assaulting my neck he made his way down to my chest. He kissed my cleavage, but never removed my shirt. This teasing is pure torture! And from the hardness that's poking my thigh, I can tell it's torturing him as well.

I thrust my hips against his, feeling his hardness poke against my wetness, and damn it's driving me nuts.

"Adrian," I purred out.

"Jess, you have no patience, ya know that?"

"Please," I begged as I pouted out my bottom lip.

"Ah ah ah, remember dear, patience."

I was going to protest but he caught me with a deep, passionate kiss. His hand began to explore my body, and he slowly creeped his way up my shirt, and he began to massage my left breast with his hand. He grabbed my nipple between two fingers and began to flick it and pinch it lightly, causing me to let out a small moan. He seemed to like this reaction, so he continued to do so for another few minutes, then he repeated the process with my other breast. He played with my breast while he kissed me, occasionally flicking his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled around for a while. I ran the tip of my tongue over the tip of his tongue, then I sucked his tongue into my mouth and quickly let it go.

Soon, my body was practically screaming for him to do more, which seemed to truly amuse him. He stopped all stimulation suddenly, and I became frantic.

"Why are you stopping," I asked as he hovered over me.

"Oh I'm not stopping my love," he growled out huskily.

He pulled my shirt up and over my head and tossed it aside. He quickly did the same thing to my shorts, leaving me in all my naked glory. He sat up on his knees and just looked me over. The expression on his face, I honestly didn't know what to make of it. Its like a mixture between admiration, lust and something else, something I couldn't quite pin-point. He tilted his head a bit as he looked at me. He must of seen a worried look on my face,

He leaned back over me and gently placed a kiss on my lips. My breath caught in my throat as his hand traveled up my leg, his fingers tracing an invisible line the entire way. Once his hand reached my inner thigh, he just traveled back down. It was frustrating as fuck quite frankly. I growled at him as I rubbed my soaking wet core against his hard on, which made him freeze. He smirked as he ran a finger over my lower lips, making my body jolt up a bit, which made his smirk widen. He continued to just rub my lips, without penetrating, which really drove me nuts. After a few minutes, he smiled as widely as he could as he inserted a single finger, and as he did that, I let out a small squeak. That seemed to entertain him, and he wiggled his finger while it was inside, and it made my eyes roll back.

He began to thrust his finger in and out, which caused me to practically purr in ecstasy, and soon, he added in a second finger. This pattern continued for a few minutes, then he added a third finger. I let out moan after moan as my entire body began to twitch around. He then used his thumb to play with my clit as he continued to finger fuck me with all his might. My body felt as if it were on fire as orgasim neared me, but as I grew closer, someone banged loudly on Adrian's bedroom door.

I let out an angry growl as Adrian pulled his hand away from me, to my dismay.

"Who the fuck?" Adrian yelled.

"It sounded like she was getting pretty close, so I figured it was time to knock and stop listening," the voice on the other side of the door replied.

I sat up, giving the door a what the hell look.

"Vixy?" I asked.

"Yup," she cooed.

"Did I ever tell you I hate you?" I asked angerly.

"A few times," she giggled.

Oh man, first chance I get I'm titty punching that bitch I thought hatefully. Adrian gave me an apologetic look and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry.." he said very nonchalantly.

"It's fine, it's not your fault," I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Give us a minute," Adrian yelled out.

"Well hurry up. I have news!" Vixy squealed.

Adrian smiled at me as he began to rummage through his dresser for some clothes.

"I, uh, need to shower," I stated shyly.

"Well go shower," Adrian said with a small smile.

"Yeah. It's not like we haven't seen you naked before," Vixy giggled.

I sighed as I got out of the bed.

"Adrian will you get me some clothes for when I'm done?" I asked.

"Of course dear," he replied walking over to me.

He cupped my face gently in his hands and leaned in and kissed me gently. When he pulled away I had a huge smile plastered on my face, that stayed there even while I showered. Once I was finished, I toweled myself dry and wrapped the towel around my body before exiting the bathroom. As I went through the living room I seen Vixy and Emma sitting together on the couch. Vixy is wearing a beautiful black and red floraled pattern sundress that has a nice V in the neck, thin straps and it's length goes down to her knees. Emma is wearing a red and black plaid long sleeve, button up shirt that she has tied together underneath her breast, exposing her well toned stomach. She is also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans. As I opened the bedroom door they smiled and giggled at me, causing my cheeks to turn a light pink color.

I slowly closed the door behind me to find Adrian putting on his shoes. He's wearing a plain gray T-shirt with some slightly saggy jeans. A very relaxed, casual outfit for Adrian if you ask me.

"I got you some clothes layed out over here, I think it'll look exquisite on you dear," he said as he looked up at me with a smile.

I looked at the clothes he picked out. He choose a black, belly length, sleeveless, collared, button up vest and a pair of dark blue jean shorts that reach about two inches above my knees. He also laid out black, lacey underwear and a matching bra for me. I slowly unwrapped my towel and dropped it to the floor. I could feel Adrian's eyes on me the entire time, which caused my cheeks and chest to flare up a bright red.

"Jess, don't be so nervous, you're a beautiful woman, I'm just admiring you," he said as he stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

The second I felt his touch, my entire body just stiffened for a moment before it melted into him. He tenderly kissed my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"I promise, next chance we get, you'll get your sweet relief." He whispered as he let me go and walked away, sporting a huge, shit eating grin.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I began to dress myself. Once I was dressed, I exited out the bedroom to join Adrian, Vixy and Emma on the couch. Once we were situated, Vixy sat up, indicating she had something to say.

"So, Zeke had informed us about what happened. I'm terribly sorry that happened Jess, I really am. But I have discovered something quite acceptable if you ask me," Vixy beamed.

"And that would be what?" I asked.

"Emma and I took it upon ourselves to do a bit of research last night," Vixy purred.

"And?" Adrian asked.

"We ran into Doctor Scott," Emma said with a stone cold face.

My eyes went wide at this news.

"What happened?" I asked, needing to know the rest of this story now.

"He's been following you since he's been turned," Emma stated blankly.

"And since he was so greatly disappointed by the fight you two had, he's leaving for a good 6 months or so, to see if you can improve your skills or not." Vixy said with a distant look in her eyes. "But that's all we could get out of him before he left."

I sat back against the couch, letting it all sink in. I really do need to pick up on my training, or I won't stand a chance against him next time we fight, and I can't put Vixy or Adrian at risk either.. Adrian wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him and I just burried myself into his chest, feeling slightly defeated.

"So, any idea where he's going ladies?" Adrian questioned.

"Of course! Rome! That's got to be where he's going," Vixy yelled out.

Emma rolled her eyes at Vixy but nodded in agreement.

"But Jess, you are no where near ready to face him," Emma stated.

I sank back a bit, because I knew she was right. I have to start training again.. I sat there thinking for a few minutes, completely spacing out.

"Well, Zeke and I can start helping you train," Emma suggested.

I smiled at her and nodded enthusiastically, eager to start my training.

"We can go to our place, we have a gym area instead of a garage," Vixy said happily. "And I'll text Zeke and have him come over when he can."


	11. Let's Get Psychical

Let's Get Psychical

AF: Hey all, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to give me a review on it! 3 Enjoy the next chapter!

After we all sat and talked for another 30 minutes, we decided to make our way over to Vixy and Emma's. I was more than ready to start my training! I rode with Adrian over to their place, and we just listened to music and held hands on our drive. It was nice, to have such a small amount of peace, it really brought my spirits up, which I desperately needed. He seemed to feel the same way if you ask me, which made me even happier. Adrian pulled in next to Emma and we all climbed out of our cars.

"Adrian, you and I are not going to be joining our lovely guardians for a while. We have some special training that we need to do, so come on," Vixy stated excitedly as she grabbed Adrian's hand, pulling him towards her house.

"What type of training?" Adrian questioned.

"Spirit training!" Vixy squealed happily as she pulled him through the doorway.

Emma lead me to what appeared to be a very large garage on the outside. It was a nice brick patterned, tan color stucko siding with a dark red roof. She unlocked the door and revealed a room that brought me back to my high-school days. There was training equipment scattered across the place, punching bags, even what seemed to be a small, personal track that even had some hurdles.

"Damn Emma," I said in awe as I looked around. "Where do we start?"

"Well you get to start by running the track, I on the other hand, will be timing you," Emma said with a smirk as she pulled out her phone.

"Seriously," I began, but she held a finger up to shush me.

"You better get ready," Emma warned.

I sighed and jogged over to the track. Eh, it doesn't look that bad, I thought as I looked at it. It seems to only be the length of an eight of a mile.

"You have to run it eight times," Emma stated.

I let out a groan as she yelled out go! I started off at a steady pace, jumping each hurdle with ease. They seem about 6 feet apart and are about 2 and a half feet from the ground. Shit, that means there are 110 hurdles all together. And I have to do this eight times in a row. I silently groaned in my head as Emma yelled for me to pick up my pace. I gritted my teeth as I quickened my pace. By the end of this torture, I was heaving and panting. I hadn't ran like that in years!

"Well, you didn't trip over any hurdles, so I guess we can call it good on the running, even though personally, I think you could shave about five minutes off of your time, but we'll worry about that later," Emma said with a devilish grin as she pat me on my back.

I just gave her a go to hell look as she lead me over to the punching bags.

"Well, all that frustration you're feeling towards me, use it on this bag. I want you punching it until your arms are jelly, ya hear?" Emma stated.

I just nodded and began to wail on the bag with all my might, which turned out to not be the best idea in the world. My arms felt like jelly after just fifteen minutes.

"Tsk tsk Jessica, you should know better than to exert yourself like this. If you were in the midst of a fight, you'd be taken down easily. Keep going, you'll gain feeling in your arms eventually."

I shot her daggers but did as she said. After ten minutes, I did slowly gain feeling in my arms again. And man, they were throbbing, but not nearly as much as my legs were. I continued to land punches, and even began to toss some kicks in there too. I figured I might as well go all out in this training, to show Emma how determined I am, because this isn't the first time we've tried this.. thats probably the reason she's not taking it easy on me. After about ten more minutes of this, my entire body began to shake and twitch uncontrollably. My knees just straight up gave out on me, and I dropped to the ground in exhaustion, heaving heavily. My vision began to fade in and out as Emma walked up to me.

"Well, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would," she chuckled.

That chuckle was the last thing I heard before my vision went black and my head dropped and bounced off the concrete ground.

Once I came back from passing out, I felt like I was freezing to death. I opened my eye to see that I was in a tub full of ice and cold water. I shot up and darted my eyes all around the room until I found Emma sitting on the toilet on the other side of the room, reading on her tablet. She glanced up at me for a second before returning to her reading.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I questioned.

But that's when it hit me, the intense throbbing and aching all over my entire body.

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, you're pretty sore, and that just from one workout Jess... it's honestly disappointing but I can understand considering you don't really do much physical activity anymore," Emma replied without even looking away from her tablet.

"Well, I'm done chilling out, so let's get back to business," I said as I forced my body to stand up, even though it was screaming at me to stay down.

Emma chuckled at me and stood up.

"You really gonna try and push your luck?"

"Damn straight. I'm not gonna be a weak little bitch anymore."

I slowly climbed out of the tub, my arms and legs shaking the entire time from a mixture of soreness and coldness and Emma just watched with an amused look. Once I was out, she directed me to follow her. Man did she walk fast too, but I only fell behind once, so hey, ya gotta give me some credit.

Once we were back to the garage, I had to fight back the urge to vomit just from looking at it. Emma suggested that we duke it out for this session and man, I was pumped. We made our way to the middle of the garage, to the padded floor, and we got positioned. I allowed Emma to strike first, and she moved fast. She landed a swift punch to the side of my face. It stung like a son of a bitch, but I shook it off and landed a weak kick to her side.

"Jess, you're gonna have to hit harder than that," she stated as she swung and hit me in the exact same spot.

"Okay, that one pissed me off-fa-fa," I said as I leg swept her, knocking her on her ass.

She swiftly got back up and landed a hard kick to my knee, causing me to drop down. She then tried to kick me in the face but I matrix dodged it, I may have fallen on my ass in doing so but I dodged it so I jumped back up. I charged at her and faked a punch to the gut, then landed a blow to her left cheek. That distracted her long enough for me to give her a knee to the gut, causing her to drop. Unfortunately, she hopped right back up and began to just swing multiple punches at, landing about 80% of them. After another five minutes, I was panting heavily and Emma looked like she could go on for hours. I knew I should probably call it quits, but damn that Italian blood that flows through me. I charged at her, knocking her down, but when we landed, she knocked me off of her. Before I could get up, she got ontop of me. I didn't have it in me to get her off, my body just couldn't go anymore. It felt like it was weighed down to the ground and I was not getting up. Emma seen that my body had given up and she just smirked as she got off of me. She helped me up and she had to support my weight for a second before I could stand on my own.

Once we made it to their living room, I just fell into the couch and just melted. It felt like my body legitimately melted into the couch. After a minute Emma came back in holding two bottles of water. I perked up at the sight of the water as she handed me one. I grabbed it, practically tore off the lid and chugged the entire bottle down in less than a minute.

"That's enough training for today I think. Zeke has tomorrow off so he'll be here to train you around 8 a.m." Emma stated as she took a drink.

I just nodded, put my empty bottle on the coffee table, and tossed my head back and shut my eyes. After just a few minutes, I was passed the hell out, snoring oh so lightly.

Next thing that I know, Zeke is shaking me awake. I growled at him as I rolled over, turning my back on him. I heard him sigh loudly and then I felt his arms reach around my body and he picked me up.

"Come on now Jess, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he whispered in my ear.

"Aren't you supposed to say that before you pick me up," I replied giving him a fuck off look.

"Oh yeah. I am huh?" He chuckled lightly as he put me back on the ground. "Come on though, we gotta get started. Emma has you some clothes in the bathroom."

I internally sighed as I made my way to the bathroom. My entire body still ached, but not nearly as bad as yesterday. I opened the door and seen a black sports bra and some black basketball shorts folded on the counter. I went and did my morning business before I decided to take a really quick, really cold shower to wake my ass up. And man did it work, once that ice cold water hit my back, every cell in my body was wide awake. After my five minute shower I hoped out and swiftly towel dried my self before getting dressed. I exited the bathroom to see Zeke standing in the hallway, patiently waiting for me.

We made our way out to the garage and my body is still slightly repulsed by it, but I shook that off.

"Alright Jess, first off, we're gonna race around the track eight times," Zeke said as we made our way over to it.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes Jess, you have to." He rolled his eyes at me. "At least I'm joining you for the run."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded in agreement.

We both started running at a slow, steady pace for the first two laps around, but by the time the third lap came around, Zeke really picked up the pace, leaving me behind. And I was not having it, I have to be ahead of him. He is not winning this race, I mentally scolded myself to pick up the pace until I was ahead of him. I didn't slow down until about the sixth lap, when I was over half the track ahead of him and he was at a steady jog again. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, and my legs were pretty sore, but I kept on. By the time I finished my eighth lap, Zeke was an entire lap behind me, so I made my way to the mini fridge Emma had set up by the door and opened it and grabbed a bottle of water for myself and Zeke. I sat down on the floor Indian style and put his water bottle in my lap as I chugged mine down. Once Zeke was finished with his laps he walked over to me and I offered him his water, which he happily accepted. Once our five minute break was over, Zeke wanted me to start weight lifting while he spotted for me. This continued on until I was lifting a hundred pounds for about tn straight minutes. After that, my arms started to get fairly shaky and Zeke said that I could stop. Once that bar was out of my hands, I dropped my arms down to my side.

"Take five minutes alright?" Zeke said as he walked over to the fridge to grab me another bottle of water.

When he returned he tossed the bottle to me and I reached up and caught it, even though my arms screamed at me for moving them. I sat up and chugged the bottle and Zeke took it from me to go throw it away. I laid back against the bench and just stared off into nothing, kind of wondering what Adrian and Vixy were up to. Soon enough, too soon for my personal liking, Zeke said break time was up.

"K, next up, we're gonna fight," Zeke said with a smirk.

"Alright," I replied as I got myself up.

We made our way over to the padded floor and we stood opposite of each other.

"Ladies first," Zeke said.

I charged at him and faked left, but went for a right punch to his cheek. I landed it and then launched a kick to his side. This stunted him for a second but he snapped back and he tackled me down to the ground. We rolled around for a few minutes, fighting to be on top. He managed to pin me down to where I couldn't move very much. He pressed himself against me as much as he could when I would try to wiggle my way out from under him.

"Do you give up yet miamore?" Zeke asked with a huge smirk.

"Hell no," I replied.

He just chuckled and I took my opportunity to head butt him, then knock him off of me. My forehead definitely stung were I made contact but at least he's off of me. I hoped back up and so did he. We just stared each other down for a good minute or so before he charged at me. As he swung, I reached up to grab his fist but he switched things up on me and he flipped me down to the ground and he pinned me yet again. He pressed his body against mine and brought his face close to mine, to where I could feel his hot breath on my neck, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Give up yet?" He whispered in my ear.

It took me a moment to respond with a hell no, and when I did he laughed at me.

"Gotta say, that determination is kinda hot," he smirked.

I tried to throw him off me like I did last time, but he didn't fall for it, and he pinned my hands above my head.

"Hmm, now this looks familiar," he stated right before he kissed my neck.

I flailed underneath him long enough for him to loose his balance and I tossed him off of me. I jumped up and kicked my leg out at him and I got him right in his chest and sent him flying. He got up and shook himself off and he came running at me. I tried to do a leg sweep on him but he jumped over my legs and grabbed the straps of my sports bra and pushed me back, making me fall on my ass. He then tried to kick me but I threw myself back onto the floor to dodge it. My body was screaming at me, but my adrenaline was pumping. There was no way in hell I'm gonna make this easy for Zeke. We continued going back and forth for damn near an hour before i practically collapsed on the floor. My chest was rising and falling drastically, and I was practically heaving to catch my breath.

"You alright there Jess?" Zeke questioned.

I couldn't even respond to him because I still hadn't caught my breath. He ran over to get me a water as I continued my uneven breathing. He came back to me and helped me sit up and he handed me the bottle. Once my breathing regulated I chugged the water down. It tastes like heaven in a plastic bottle and I loved it. After a few more minutes of me just sitting on my ass and Zeke staring at me, I asked him to help me up.

"Well Jess, you did better with me today than you did yesterday with Emma," he praised.

"Good, I need to get back into shape. I shouldn't be so damn worn out from just a few hours of practice."

"We actually have only been in here for about an hour and a half," Zeke corrected.

"Oh shut up," I said as I lightly slapped his arm.

"Come on, I'm sure you're ready for a nice shower," Zeke said. "Maybe I could join you?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and my face most likely turned a little redder than it already was.

"Nah, I'm, I'm good," I stuttered.

"You sure," Zeke questioned wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm very sure Ezekiel," I stated rather bluntly.

Zeke pulled his arm back and held it close to his chest.

"Ouch Jess, that one stung," he pouted.

"Good, it was supposed to," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Shortly after that, we parted ways, him to go fetch me more clothes and me to that gorgeous shower. I stripped myself and jumped eagerly into the shower and I turned on the cold water full blast. It felt absolutely amazing, it eased all my aching muscles, if not just for a minute but still. Then I turned on the hot, and it felt even better. After I was just standing under the water for about ten minutes, Zeke knocked saying he had my clothes. I allowed him entry, hoping he would just put my clothes on the sink and leave. I was wrong. He stood there and watched me for a minute or two.

"Stop it Zeke," I scolded as I lathered my hair up with shampoo.

"What, I'm just admiring your beauty my love," he replied.

"Get out of here," I begged.

"Alright fine, I'll go, for now," he stated as he exited.

I sank against the wall of the shower. What am I gonna do about Zeke? What about Adrian? I shook my head as my mind raced over everything.


	12. Follow Me Down

Chapter 12: Follow Me Down

The following day, Emma trained me. I had to run another mile, but I shaved two minutes off of my previous time with her, which she seemed happy about. Then we followed up with about thirty minutes worth of push ups, then thirty minutes of sit ups. After that she had me jump rope for a straight hour. By the end of this session, I was fairly worn out, but my body was slowly getting use to training, so it wasn't as unbearable. Once I finished up with my hour long jump rope session, she wanted me to do some pull ups. I unhappily obliged. She had me go until I dropped from the bar because my arms just gave out on me. After that, Emma said our training session was over with for the day.

"No fighting?" I questioned as I steadied my breath.

"No need for it. You know how to fight, and you need to strengthen yourself up more before we try to fight again," Emma stated as she began to head for the door.

Right before she opened the door, she turned to me.

"Zeke will be by Friday, he's doing field work, so when he gets home he'll take over your training while he's off," and with that she left.

I layed there on the floor for a while after she left, just thinking about everything that's happened to me these past couple of weeks. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that Scotty is a Strigo... I shook my head as I sat up from laying down. This is gonna be a long week of training, I can already tell. I slowly got up from the ground and exited the garage. After I showered and changed, I opened up the bathroom door to be met with a very pleasant scent. Someone's smoking weed! I followed the scent down to the living room to see Vixy holding a beautiful white and blue, swirl pattern bong that looked like it was about two feet tall. Vixy seen me and her face lit up.

"Oh goody, you're back! Finally someone that will smoke with me!" Vixy squealed excitedly.

I smiled at her as I sat down between her and Adrian. Emma sat on the other side of Vixy, reading her tablet.

"What, you guys aren't joining the party?" I questioned as Vixy handed me her beautiful bong.

"Nope," Emma said without even looking up.

"I don't smoke weed, you know that Jess," Adrian said.

"I've been trying to get him to join me, but he's a party pooper," Vixy mused.

"Come on Adrian, just try one hit," I said.

He shook his head no and I shrugged and took a hit, almost dying as I did so. Almost. As I blew out the smoke, an idea popped in my head. I passed the bong back to Vixy, she took her hit then she passed it back. I took a pretty decent hit, then I passed it back to Vixy. Before I blew out my smoke, I pulled Adrian's face close to mine and I kissed him, licking his bottom lip for entrance. He slightly parted his lips and I shot gunned my hit to him. He pulled back coughing out the smoke.

"Jess! That's not cool!" Adrian choked out through his coughs.

Vixy and Emma both giggled at him and I joined in.

"Oh come Adrian, was that so bad?" I asked pouting my bottom lip out.

He tilted his head back and forth for a second, looking like he's having an internal battle, before he sighed and slightly sunk his head in defeat.

"It wasn't that bad I guess." He mumbled.

"Well, will you do that then?" I said as I added the puppy dog eyes to my pout.

It took him a minute but he agreed. So for a a few bowls, Adrian let me shot gun him all of my hits. By the fourth bowl, all my hits that I had shotgunned him had gotten him kinda high. He was just sitting there, slightly rocking back and fourth with a big goofy grin. Vixy shot me a look mentally asking if we should try to get him to take a hit. I was pretty damn high, so I thought itsats a great idea. And no, Vixy can't talk to me in my head, though she is trying to learn how to do that, me and her are just close enough friends to where we know what the other is thinking by a certain look. I asked her to pack another bowl, then we offered Adrian a hit. He stared at it for a minute then agreed. Vixy and I both squealed as I held the bong for him as Vixy lit it. He took an okay hit, but he wasn't able to clear it, so I quickly cleared it for him. This continued on for another thirty or forty minutes and by the end of it, Vixy, Adrian and I were pretty lit. Emma ha decided to go to sleep about twenty minutes ago and Vixy just said that she was going to head off to bed, which left Adrian and I on the couch.

"Still don't like smoking weed?" I teased.

He smirked and waved me off.

"Yeah yeah, it's not that bad," he replied.

I giggled at him and kissed his cheek, which made his smirk turn into a smile. I slid my hand over to his and we intertwined fingers. We just sat there for a little bit, hand in hand staring at the ceiling. In this exact moment, everything was absolutely perfect. No worries, no responsibility, just Adrian and I. It felt, right, like this is how things are supposed to be. Maybe it's because I am high as fuck, but hey, it's a little piece of heaven.

"And I really always knew that my little crime would be cold; that's why I got a heater for your thighs," I whispered quietly.

"That song, rules," Adrian whispered with his eyes shut tight.

I giggled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. We began to talk about random things for a little while, ranging from my work to his recent interest, that being painting. Eventually we laid down together on the couch, both us of being too lazy to get up and go to the spare bedroom we had been sleeping in. I laid ontop of him, facing him. We were making out, and it was getting pretty hot and heated. This continued on for a good four to five minutes, and then we had to take a breathing break and I laid my head on his chest.

"I love cuddling like this with you," Adrian said as he pet my hair.

I love getting my hair pet, especially when it's s soft as it is right now!

"I do too," I said through through a giant smile.

"Jess," Adrian began.

"Yeah?"

"I really do care a lot about you."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah."

He smirked a bit to himself as his other hand rubbed the small of my back.

"Well, I care a lot about you too Adrian."

This is one thing I didn't always care for that Adrian did. It never really went any deeper than this I care for you crap. But it's his special way of saying he might have feelings for me. It always dug under my skin a bit how he could never tell me straight up that he has feeling for me, but was always telling the whole wide world how in love he was with Rose. He kissed the top of my head, startling me out of my negative, in my head commentary.

.


	13. Firecracker

The next morning, I was woken up around 6 in the morning by Emma. She told me to get ready for my training and she walked out of our room. Wait, I'm in the room? How the hell did that happen? I looked over to my side to see Adrian, whom was sleeping with a pillow over his face. Maybe he got us up there? I shook my head as I climbed out of bed to get ready for my day of physical torture. I made my way slowly to the bathroom to do my morning routine, then I returned to the bedroom to change my clothes. I stripped out of my night clothes and put on a red sports bra and a black pair of spandex shorts and my sneakers. Adrian barely stirred as I exited the room. When I got out there, Emma had me run a mile, and today I did it in 5 minutes and 40 seconds, and she seemed very pleased by this. After that, she had me grab a Steak and put on a vest, and she had one on herself and a Steak in hand.

"We're going to start weapon training today," Emma stated.

I gave a gleeful smile. Maybe it won't be as bad since I'll be doing some useful training instead of just workouts. Once I had my vest on, she came at me without so much as a warning. I barely dodged her strike by dropping down to the ground, then leg sweeping her down. I hoped onto of her but before I could strike with the steak she bucked me off of her. As I rolled off, she tried to strike me but I kicked the steak out of her hand. Once she tried to retrieve her steak, I came up from behind her and steaked her back, hitting the vest.

"And that, would have been a kill shot," I stated as I stood up.

"Not bad Jess, I'm happy you haven't lost your skill for steaking."

I smiled at her as I offered my hand to help her up.

"So are we going to keep practicing like this?" I questioned.

"For another hour or so yes," Emma replied.

So for the next hour, Emma and I went back and fourth, trying to steak each other in the heart. We had a pretty even match, so Emma seemed very happy with me. After this training was done, Emma told me I had a fifteen minute break, and it was like the gates of heaven were open, and I swear I heard trumpets playing.

I stretched my arms above my head as I stood there, then I stripped my vest off and I laid down on the floor. I just let my mind wonder as I chilled out, then I heard the door open. For a split second, I hoped it was Adrian coming to keep me company, but it wasn't. My heart sank back a little as Vixy trotted in here, whistling.

"Hiya Jess," She said as she sat next to me.

"Hey Vixy, done with yours and Adrian's training for the day?" I stated.

"Yeah, he said he had to go somewhere today so I called it quits for the day, though he still needs to practice charming items."

"Wait, Adrian left?"

"Yeah, about thirty minutes ago actually," she said tilting her head to the side.

"I wonder where he went," I said more to myself than to Vixy.

"I'm not sure, but for the past couple of days he's been glued to his damn phone."

I pursed my lips out as I thought. I swear, if it's Rose, I'm going to kill him.

Well, needless to say, the more I thought on it, the tighter my chest got with fury. I questioned Vixy about and she was blunt with me, which I appreciate, but it definitely didn't help any.

"Honestly Jess, only ten percent of me thinks that it wasn't Rose that he was messaging but honestly, it probably was."

I bite my lip in frustration as I thought more on it. No fucking wonder he wouldn't say anything about his feelings for me, because he's still messing around with, her!

"I'm really sorry to be the bearer of bad news Jess," Vixy began.

"No no, it's fine Vixy, you're being a good friend to me, and I appreciate your honesty." I said giving a small smile.

Vixy and I continued talking until Emma returned.

"You ladies mind if I stay and watch?" Vixy questioned.

"Of course not," Emma stated.

"So what now Emma?" I asked.

Emma knocked her head back and fourth for a moment, debating what torture she wants me to go through.

"Hmm, I want you to go all out on the punching bag, because you have a lot of anger spewing out of you, and you need a release," Emma said as she sat down next to Vixy.

I did exactly what she asked of me too. I threw punch after punch, kick after kick. I took out every ounce of frustration I had on that punching bag. I went on for over an hour before Emma told me I could stop, but I wasn't ready to quit. I was still pissed off. I punched that bag with all of my might, and it broke off of its chain.

"Damn Jess," Vixy stated as she watched me heive..

"What?" I questioned through my heavy breathing.

"Told you she had some anger built up in her," Emma said without looking up from her tablet. "If you want, you can quit for the day Jess."

"Alright, I'm gonna go shower."

I left before anyone said anything else. I was still so pissed off, I'm surprised that steam isn't shooting out of my ears. I stomped my way through the house and to the shower, just like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, and that's honestly how I feel right now. I tore off my clothes and turned the shower on, then jumped on in. I scrubbed my body clean and scrubbed my knotted, sweat drenched hair until it was silky smooth.

Once I was done showering, I got out and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it tightly around my body, then I made a break for the door. I was a bit more calmed since I didn't feel as gross as I had, so I guess that's a plus. As I walked through the hallway, I heard the sound of sneakers on the floor. My body tensed, and I got up against the wall, and my eyes scanned the hallway. I couldn't see anyone but I could hear them approaching. Soon I seen their shadow, and then a pair of Nike non-slips. A giant smile slowly crept into my face as my mind recognized who it was.

"Zeke?" I questioned anxiously.

He stepped into view with a big smile, and his hands behind his back.

"The one and only," he stated.

His eyes scanned my body, causing my face to turn red.

"Like what ya see?" I questioned.

"Oh I _LOVE_ what I see," he growled.

I bit my lip, twisting the skin between my teeth until I tasted the coppery flavor of my blood.

"Anyways, I wanted to invite you out tonight," Zeke stated as hen revealed a cute little Espeon Plushies from behind his back.

My lips curled into a giant smile at the sight of the cute little thing, and I let a small squeak slip past my lips.

"So, you do want to go out?" Zeke questioned with raised eyebrows.

I replied with a small nod, then he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I have an acceptable night planned for us," Zeke stated in my ear.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned nervously.

"Well, I know how you feel about going out on such short notice, so I planned the date at my apartment. We're going to have some food delivered, then watch some movies, maybe play some games," Zeke stutered out.

I gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed his arm for a second. It's cute when he gets like this, all anxious and excited and nervous. He's always had some sort of a crush on me, ever since I've known him, and I met him when he was fourteen.

 **Flash Back**

I walked past a group of chatty freshman girls, whom were gossiping over some guy, I guess the Hotty of their grade. I gave a small smirk as one of them glared at me. Yeah, I guess they don't like me because I'm apparently the hottie of my grade, the Seniors. That's when I accidentally bumped into some guy, and my lunch tray, went all over his shirt and pants. I tossed my hands up and apologized to the stranger. I looked up at his face to read his reaction and seem that it was a younger guy, most likely a freshman, but he sure is cute. He murmured something that sounded like French, and he looked up at me. We locked eyes for a minute before he spoke.

"No, no it's fine miamore," he said with a slight French accent.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" I asked.

"No no, I have more clothes in my locker, uh, you could join me on a walk there perhaps?"

"Uh sure, it's the least I can do for you," I replied.

He had a smirk come across his lips that sent chills up the back of my neck, making the hair back there stand straight up. I glanced at the mess left on the floor before I turned and followed him as he led us out of the lunch area. He led me through a small, black, narrow hallway that had a door at the end of it. He yanked the door open and showed me that it lead to the freshman locker hall. In our school, each grade has it own hall. He made his way to locker number 69, and I smirked at that. He seen that and chuckled lightly as he pulled out a bag with some clothes in it.

"So, uh, what's your name?" I inquired.

"My name? It's Zeke," he replied.

He put his bag on the floor and he pulled off his shirt, right in the middle of the hallway. Him doing that revealed a four pack that he was working on, and the fact that he has a small amount of muscle build up. He still seemed pretty young though...

"So you're Jessica right?" He said as he smirked at me while he put a black wife beater on.

"Uh, Jess yeah.. how did you know?" I questioned.

"Eh, I hear stuff, a lot of stuff, from a lot of people."

"Oh really? Like what?"

He slipped out of his shoes and just yanked his pants down to his ankles and he stepped out of them. I rose my eyebrows at him in surprise as he pulled out some black basketball shorts with red stripes up the side.

"Like who the number one Damphire babe around campus is," he stated as he put on his shorts.

He put his shoes back on and gathered his belongings up into the bag and he put it away in his locker.

"So, what have you heard about me little boy?" I replied sharply.

He smirked at me as he closed his locker, then he walked right up to me, to where he was just a few inches away from me.

"Well, little girl, I've heard that you're the girl most Damphire girls either love or hate, there is hardly any grey areas."

"Okay, that all?"

"It's not actually, I've also heard that you're the teasing type as well." He stepped closer, to where the tips of noses were touching. He then ran his finer over my crotch, making me take a nervous step back. "And that is no mans land, an untouched flower. Such a rarity now a days."

I grit my teeth lightly at him. Who the hell is he to say anything about my virginity; some freshman I just fucking met!

"Who the fuck do you think you are kid?"

His smirk widened, and he stepped closer to me again.

"I'm gonna be the guy to change that little factor about you miamore," and at that, he turned away and started to walk off, but I was not having that.

I stomped up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"You are so not off the hook just like that little boy. You need to learn your place."

I heard him chuckle at that, and it made my blood boil. I yanked on his wrist, which knocked him off balance and he dropped to his knees.

"Now come on, you wouldn't fight a fourteen year old would ya?" He asked with a giant smile.

"You're how old?"

"You heard me correctly, I am but only fourteen years old. And before you ask, I skipped a grade. I'm not turning fifteen until next year."

I huffed as I stared at him. He still needs to learn his place, but I can't bring myself to beat his ass, yet. I know I'm still just seventeen but still, I'm turning eighteen in five months. No fighting this little firecracker, but that doesn't mean I can't knock him down from his high horse. I smiled at him as I let his wrist go.

"Well, you're definitely too young to be playing with big kids like me," I leaned down to look his face to face, "but you did pick the wrong girl to try your shit on. I've got a bit of a temper."

"Oh, but see, that's what I like in a girl, a little fight."

I shook my head at him.

"You're just like a firecracker ya know?"

"Oh trust me, I know. You really don't know though, but don't worry, you'll find out just how much of a firecracker I can be," and he winked at me.

"Well, you're in for one hell of a time, I hope you know."

And with that, I turned my back to him and started walking off.

"Oh I'm more than prepared miamore," he yelled back at me.

 **Now**

Yeah, we didn't exactly start off on a good note, but hey, shit happens. He was definitely more of a shit head back in highschool, but I was one hell of a bitch to him, so I guess we both evened each other out, even when we weren't friends.

"So um, I guess you should go get ready, then we can head off to my apartment?" Zeke said as he tried to fight back the shit eating grin that he wants to let loose.

I nodded and made my way up to my room. Once I was in there, I realized that I had no nice clothes to wear. It was all either night clothes or work out clothes. I sighed heavily as I dropped the towel from my body as I grabbed a large, plain white T-shirt and a pair of gray basketball shorts and tossed them onto the queen sized bed in the room. I then grabbed some gray panties and a matching bra and put them on, then proceeded to put on the rest of my clothes. I brushed my hair out, then put on some socks and my black DC shoes. Once I was done, I grabbed my purse and exited the room to find Zeke waiting right outside the door. He smiled at me, then he handed me my little Espeon, which I gleefully accepted.

"Um, I didn't really have anything nice to wear, so could we maybe, possibly swing by my apartment first? So I can get something nicer to wear."

"Why? You look absolutely perfect just how you are right now."

I smiled shyly as my cheeks turned a light shade of red at his compliment.

"No, I look sloppy wearing this on a date. This shirt is three sizes too big on me ya know?"

He smiled as he slipped his arm around my waist, leading us down the hallway.

"Alright fine, if it'll make you feel better miamore, I shall take you by your apartment then."

And with that, off to my apartment we were!


	14. Little Lyin Man

Zeke brought me out to his car, which was a very slick, shiny black 1969 Mercury Cyclone, that had a neon green racing stripe down the center of the vehicle and silver ghost flames on the hood. He opened up my door for me to get in. The interior was all redone in here. It's a very nice, black leather for the seats, which had a black seat cover with two neon green strips going down the center made of T-shirt like material. His steering wheel cover matched the seat covers as well. He climbed into the drivers seat and he started the car up and the engine roared to life, and he sped out of the driveway, causing me to grip onto the seat belt tightly. His driving always makes my anxiety act up, because he drives kind of recklessly. No he has never had an accident, but that fact is no comfort for me at all.

We made it to my apartment complex quickly, and we only ran two stop signs, which isn't bad for Zeke. By the time we were parked in the parking lot, my knuckles were white from how hard I was gripping my seat belt. I scanned the parking lot as we got out, and I noticed Adrian's cherry red mustang, which caused me to tilt my head to the side. Zeke must have noticed me staring at the mustang, because he intertwined his fingers with mine and started to pull me towards the entrance of the building.

"Come on, let's head up to your apartment," he said nervously.

"Zeke, why are you so nervous?" I questioned.

Yeah, he's always got this cute, nervousness about him every now and then, but he's acting as anxious as I usually do, which is off. He stood there for a moment, having an internal debate I would assume, then he and I locked eyes.

"Look Jess, I really like you," he began.

"I kn-" I started but he shushed me.

"No no, I'm talking. I need to get this out before I loose my damn mind. Jess, I have feelings for you, not just platonic feelings, romantic ones. You are all I can think about anymore.. every time I'm off doing something fun, or cool or whatever the hell it is, all I can think is how much better it would be with you by my side."

I noticed his hands were slightly shaking, so I swallowed the lump in my throat and took his hands in mine.

"And I'm not an idiot Jess, I know I'm not the man that you feel that way towards, I know it's Ivashkov."

I couldn't honestly say anything at this point, and the pained look on Zeke's face made my stomach twist into knots.

"God damnit though Jessica, open your eyes, please. He's no good, especially for you Jess. I might not be the best person in the world, but damnit, I'm trying to be the best I can for you."

He and I stood there, locked in direct eye contact for a good few minutes before he just gave a weak, broken smile.

"I'm sorry I dropped this all on you like that Jess," he stated.

I just wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Zeke, I'm so sorry that I don't have any way to really respond to all this, but, I do know that I have feelings for you, but, I don't know what to do with them right now."

"Hey, just, go on, get your clothes and come back to the car. We can just have our date and you can have some time to think about everything. No rush baby girl, cause I'm not gonna go anywhere."

He kissed my cheek, then began to head back to his car, leaving me to my thoughts.

I walked pretty slowly up to my apartment. I decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator, gives me a little more time to think. My mind was honestly just blown at this point, because Zeke just threw a curve ball at me and he wacked me right in the face with it. Now here I am, just laying in the field, watching the stars and birds twirl around my head. What the hell am I supposed to do anyways? Zeke is right, he's not the one I'm in love with, I'm in love with Adrian... But honestly, Zeke has a very good point... Adrian can't even open up to me about how he feels towards me.. As I got closer to my floor, my thoughts honestly just got worse and worse. Once I was facing my door, I remembered that my apartment was trashed from hell and back. I let out a loud sigh as I got my key from my pocket and unlocked the door. I reached for the door handle, but right as my fingertips brushed the knob, the door was opened by someone who was in my apartment. By natural instinct, I punched whoever it was right in the face.

"Motherfucker!"

My eyes went wide as I realized that I just possibly broke Adrian's nose, which was gushing blood at the current moment.

"Oh my god Adrian, I am so fucking sorry!" I squealed as I ran to him.

His nose was crooked and it has blood flowing out of it. To make it even worse, there's also a small cut on the bridge of his nose too!

I helped lead him to my bathroom, and once we were in there, I had him sit on the toilet and I swung my medicine cabinet door open and I grabbed my first aid kit. I doctored up his nose to the best of my abilities, still madly apologizing the entire time.

"No no it's fine Jess," Adrian mumbled out as I continued doctoring his nose.

"I can't fucking believe I just punched you," I stated as I looked him over.

His nose is swollen and it's just one giant bruise. It's slightly crooked to the right, but at least the blood has stopped rushing, from what appeared to be just a small cut on the bridge of his nose.

"I can honestly, you're in guardian mode, and the last time you were in your apartment you got attacked. I probably should have thought this all through a bit more," Adrian attempted to chuckle, but I could tell he was in pain.

I felt awful but I doctored him up as well as I could. Now I'm trying to get as much blood off of him as possible, which wasn't too easy, because there was a lot more blood than you would like to think. The front of his light blue shirt was just soaked in blood, so I had to get that off of him. After that, I asked him if he'd be alright to shower himself and he said he could, so I asked for his keys to his apartment to get him more clothes, but he said he had clothes here, so I gave him an odd look.

"Hey, there's a reason I was in your apartment Jess," Adrian stated with a small smile.

My brain automatically registered that to mean he was collecting his things from the giant mess, so when I exited the bathroom, I was fairy surprised at what I seen. My entire apartment was clean! Everything was picked up, put back in its place, set back up right. The floors were swept and mopped, there was nothing laying out of place at all. My place honestly looks better now then it did before! My jaw dropped at this sight. So that's what Adrian was doing in here today! I mentally kicked myself in the ass for thinking the worst of him all day today. I went into my bedroom and went to the little dresser he had bought to put some of his clothes in my apartment and I found an outfit for him. I grabbed up all the clothes and went back to the bathroom. I opened the door slowly, listening to the sound of the water pouring in the shower still.

"Adrian, I have you some clothes," I announced as I sat the clothes on my towel rack.

"Alright, thank you," he replied. "I'll be done here in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'm going to go make us something to drink, I'm hella thirty."

I exited the bathroom and went to my kitchen.

I still feel so terrible for punching him... I should make stuff that will make him feel better! But what? I honestly have forgotten what all is in my kitchen here.. but if I do recall correctly, I do have one thing that Adrian loves that I can make... I looked on my cabinet to find some Ovaltine! Do I have milk? I peaked into my fridge to see a gallon of whole milk and I snatched it. I made he and I two huge glasses of Ovaltine milk, then I put away the milk. I took a sip of the drink, letting my taste buds jump with joy at the cocoay flavor. Then I sat my glass down and decided to go change while I'm not trying to apologize to Adrian. I looked down at my clothes to see that there was some blood splattered across them. I sighed and hurried to my room and stripped down to my undies. I put on a cuter, lacey black bra that matched my panties better I looked through my closest and found a cute sundress that has the sun and moon picture, the sun being a light red and he moon being light blue, on a black background with white stars that I thought would be great for my, wait why was I trying to get dressed cutely? Oh shit, Zeke! I forgot about Zeke waiting for me in the parking lot! I grabbed the dress and got it on quickly. Then I slipped my shoes back on and exited my room, to see Adrian drinking his glass of Ovaltine. His face was already low-key bruised and slowly starting to swell already and my gut twisted tightly into a knot at the lowest of all low-key gruesome sight. I shook my head and reminded myself that I was extremely upset early because of this man, regardless. I looked at him, and he was sipping on his drink, eyes down towards his hand, which had a cellphone in it! I took in a deep breath, metaphorically swallowing my anxieties down.

"Adrian, I have a question that I have to ask you, or I'm going to go insane," I stated as firmly as could, but it still sounded a tab bit shaky in my opinion.

"Shoot," he said as he slipped his phone into his pocket and he looked up at me.

"This entire week, while I've been training and you've been training, Vixy said you've been on your phone a lot..." I began trailing off, my anxiety trying to shove the words back down my throat, but I couldn't allow them to win this round. I _need_ to know this, and now's the time to ask.

"Yes I have been I suppose," Adrian replied after a moment of silence.

"Who have you been texting so much?"

"Well, mostly my mother," he said as he checked his phone again, he then proceeded to show me the screen as well, which displayed One New Message from Mother.

I looked him right in the eyes for a minute before I nodded, accepting his answer as the truth, for now.

"Alright, thank you for telling me, but I have to go alright?' I gave him a hug and a swift kiss on the cheek, which made my heart skip a beat, I chugged the rest of my drink, and headed off to my door.

"Oh, one more thing," I said.

"Whats that?"

"Go back to Vixy and Emma's, had Vixy heal that up. It's still bleeding," I said, concern covering my voice.

"Alright, I will," he said with a small smile as he wiped away some blood with a paper towel.

I left after that, and I practically galloped my way down the stairs and out to Zeke. I was low-key shocked he was still out here waiting. I got in his car and quickly buckled in.

"I'm so sorry I took so long," I apologized.

"It's fine Jess," Zeke said with a smile as he began to pull out.

We drove in silence until we reached Zeke's place. He got out of his car after we parked, then rushed over to my door to open it for me, which made me smile widely.

"Thank you," I said sweetly as I got out of his car.

We were silent as we got into the elevator, making our way up to the 9th floor of his apartment. The great thing about silence with Zeke is, it's never an awkward silence or uncomfortable. It's just, a comfortable silence. We walked hand in hand to his apartment and he swiftly unlocked the door, letting us into his apartment. His apartment is much cleaner than the last time I was here. He has his weight set off to the corner of his living room, which has a dark red, leather like material couch and matching loveseat around a long glass and cherrywood coffee table sitting about two feet away from a large cherrywood T.V stand that has a large flat screen TV sitting onto of it. His walls are scattered with pictures of him, his friends and his family along with some decorative pictures as well.

"You're place looks great Zeke," I complimented as we went to sit down on his loveseat.

"Why thank you." He replied as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me a bit closer to him.

He got his phone out and messed around with it for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Would some pizza be alright for you Jess?"

"Of course it would Zekey," I replied as I snuggled closer to him.

After he messed around with his phone for about five or so minutes then he put it down.

"So deary, would you like to play some games or watch some TV?" Zeke questioned.

"We should watch some TV, then game after the food."

"Sounds like a plan babe," Zeke said as he kissed the top of my head.

I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. I went and found American Dad and put it on, then I snuggled up closed to him. We sat there and watched TV, snuggling until the food arrived. We enjoyed our meals, then Zeke got his Wii U hooked up and we started a game of Mario Kart.

After a good three hours, and some nasty words being exchanged, we had to turn the game off for a bit.

"Jess.." Zeke began.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Jess I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in first."

"You blue shelled me right at the end you cunt! Peach won because of you!" I screeched as he laughed lightly.

I glared at him as he got up and walked into his room.

"Jess, I think I have something that will help you forgive me," Zeke yelled from his room.

"You better not walk out here naked Zeke I swear to god," I growled.

He walked out holding a small, tin Yoshi box with a large smile.

"Is that, what I think it is?"

"It is my love," he stated as he sat down next to me.

He opened up the box and the sweet scent of weed filled my nostrils and a wide smile grew on my face. We ended up smoking for a good hour or two, and I was far past blazed by that point.

"So, do you want to go home babe?" Zeke asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you able to drive?"

"Sure am babe."

"Well let's go to my apartment then, and you're more than welcomed to bring your happy box too."

We stumbled down the hallway to the elevator, then out to his car. The ride home was truly a blur, but at the end of it, I was a bit more sober, what with fearing for our lives and such. Before we even got out of his car, Zeke had lite up a joint before I even noticed, but I was not one to turn him down, so we finished smoking and I was back at my comfortable high. We made our way to the elevator, and as we were about to get in, Adrian stepped out, and he was dressed very sharply, as if he were going on a date, which instantly stirred up my jealousy. He looked very startled seeing us, and Zeke puffed seeing him.

"So, where you going Adrian?" I questioned as I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh, I'm just heading out for dinner," he stated rather nervously.

"Really, this time of night huh?" Zeke mused.


End file.
